Fury
by sallie002000
Summary: Ray Crisp may be hot headed and have a temper, but can Rogue help him out. RayRogue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. First time at this couple, since I don't think anyone has tried it yet.

Ray Crisp walked outside of the mansion and looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to raining, but he didn't mind. He noticed a familiar face over near the benches and walked over. "Hi, what are you doing?"

"Just workin` on some drawings." The Goth told him.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked.

"Go right `head." Rogue told him moving over so he could sit down and handed him her drawing pad.

Flipping through it he saw pictures of Bayville High, the Institute, and what he figured to be the Brotherhood house. "These are pretty good."

"Yea well might as well do somethin` with mah free time ya know."

A clap of thunder echoed the sky. "We better get inside. Don't want your drawings to get ruined or anything." He said as they both stood up and he handed her drawing pad back to her.

"True, too bad Mr. Munroe can` stop it." Rogue told him sniffing the air. "Smells just lahke at home when it was goin` ta rain."

"You kids best hurry up and get in here." Logan said.

"We're coming." Ray called shaking his head at him.

*************************************************************************************

"Planning on getting wet?" Jubilee asked Robert Drake.

"No, just watching outside." He told her.

Jubilee walked towards his balcony and saw Ray and Rogue heading inside. "Oh, that explains it."

"What explains it?" Bobby asked confused.

"That you're jealous of any guy that comes near Rogue."

Bobby shook his head. "Not true. I just don't trust Ray that well that's all. He loses his temper so easily lately and I don't want to see Rogue get hurt."

Jubilee giggled. "I think he'd be the one getting hurt cause all Rogue has to do is take off her gloves. Well, then she'd have his temper so forget it."

"Hey come on you two. It's like movie night." Kitty Pryde said stopping at Bobby's door seeing him and Jubilee talking.

"We're coming." Jubilee said as Bobby shut his balcony door and the three of them headed downstairs.

*************************************************************************************

"Okay what movie do we want to see tonight?" Scott Summers asked opening the cabinet full of movies.

"What about a romance?" Jean Grey suggested.

"No a comedy." Kurt Wagner and Evan Daniels said in unison.

"How about a horror one?" Bobby asked.

"Forget it." Rogue said shaking her head.

"How is it dat ya can read horror books an` ya can` watch horror movies?" Sam Guthrie asked her.

"It's different." Rogue told him.

"How so?" Bobby asked taking a seat next to her.

"Bobby don` start with me on this argument again."

"Again?" Amara Aquilla asked.

"Yea, I tried to get Rogue to watch this one movie last night with me but she wouldn't." Bobby said.

"Ah wasn` goin` ta watch House on Haunted Hill with ya."

"It's only rated 'R' and it was supposed to be really good."

"Yea if ya love seein` a blood shed on tha television."

"And what pray ask were you doing trying to watch a rated 'R' movie, Bobby?" Ororo Munroe asked him.

"Um.. it was the only thing on."

"Well Rogue like what do you want to see?" Kitty asked.

"How `bout Coyote Ugly. Ah mean none of us have seen it yet an` it's only rated 'PG13' and it's also s`posed ta be good."

"So Rogue what do you got there?" Evan asked eyeing her drawing pad.

"Forget it porcine, ain` no one seein` what's in this." She told him.

Her saying this had Ray some-what confused. She had no problem showing him her drawings so why wouldn't she show anyone else it. He had to remember to ask her later when he got the chance to.

"Vhy not a little peak?" Kurt asked grabbing her pad with his tail.

"Kurt ya bettah give dat back." Rogue said standing up.

"Vhy any drawings you don't vant us to see?" He asked going to open it when it was snatched from his hands. "Hey!" He said turning around and faced Ray.

"She may threaten to take her gloves off." He said walking around him and handed Rogue back her drawing pad and took the empty place next to her.

"Ah was goin` ta say dat next, but thanks." Rogue said slightly smiling at him.

Ray smiled back and instantly looked away when he saw Bobby on the other side of her glaring at him. He knew Bobby had a small crush on Rogue. Sure she was beautiful, even if she was untouchable. He never even was curious on what she would look like without her Goth make-up and outfits. But maybe someday he would find out.

"Everyone okay with Coyote Ugly then?" Scott asked holding up the DVD as everyone murmured they're answers which was unanimous.

"Um.. what exactly type of movie is this?" Jamie Madrox asked.

"A young woman who wants to write songs and to live on her own she works at a bar." Rahne Sinclair said reading the back of the DVD box.

"Hey isn't Tyra Banks in his movie?" Evan asked smiling as he reached for the box.

"She's one of tha Coyote's, but she's not a main character." Rogue told him.

"Coming from the girl who never saw this movie before." Ray said chuckling.

"Ah nevah saw it before an` it don` mean ah didn` check on tha internet `bout tha movie. `Sides Risty told me some stuff `bout it."

"Hope she didn't ruin the ending." Ray told her.

"No she wouldn` tell me dat."

Roberto Da Costa and Rahne exchanged looks. The only person Ray ever spoke to was normally Sam. No one could understand why Ray and Rogue were being so friendly towards each other, but they were determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So exactly what was the concept of that movie?" Evan asked yawning as he tried to get to his feet.

"Oh admit it Evan, you were like totally awake when they started dancing on the bar." Kitty giggled.

"Ah think all the guys were, includin` Logan." Rogue told her avoiding the glare Logan was sending her.

"It was kind of good." Jamie said.

"Ze music vas okay." Kurt added.

Jean shook her head. "Look everyone enjoyed the movie one way of another so let's keep it at that."

"Okay well Danger Room session in the morning." Scott said as everyone groaned.

Ray thought for a second before moving and hurried passed the others on they're way to they're rooms and caught up with Rogue. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" He asked grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Sure." She said following him down the hall.

Bobby glared as Ray took Rogue to his bedroom. He didn't like the point of ray being near her let alone touching her. He was determined to find out what was up. He waited until the others had gone into they're rooms and stood next to Ray's door listening in.

"So what did ya think of the movie?" Rogue asked him sitting on the foot of his bed.

"I guess it was okay, you know for a chic flick." He said chuckling as he sat next to her.

Rogue smacked his arm lightly. "It wasn` a chick flick an` ya know it."

"Okay, no need to get violent." Ray said holding his arms up to give up.

"So what did ya wanta talk ta me `bout?"

"Right, earlier before the movie when Evan and Kurt wanted to see in your drawing pad how come you wouldn't let them and you let me?"

Bobby let out a short gasp and quickly covered his mouth before he was discovered. Why would she let Ray see it and not anyone else? He was her best friend and she never let him see any of his drawing unless he had a good bribe. Yea that was it Ray bribed her, he told himself.

"Ah don` know. Ah mean ah guess since ya asked nicely an` dat ah let ya see it. Unlike Kurt an` Evan who just wanted ta grab it."

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Oh an` ya missed a picture too in it." Rogue said reaching for her drawing pad, which she had set on his floor when she came in.

Ray couldn't tear his eyes away from looking at Rogue's butt. Round, a firm, and perfect. He shook his head at thinking such things about a fellow X-Men. Besides she was in the higher class then he was. Even if last week he had finally been able to go to Bayville High School and had a lot of classes with her. "Here." Rogue told him as he drew his attention back to her drawing pad to the last page.

Chuckling softly he looked at the drawing. It was a big one of all the X-Men together, only they're faces. He caught some small drawings in it holding the faces of the Brotherhood. "So do you miss them?"

"Miss whom?" She asked.

"The Brotherhood."

"Not really. Ah mean tha only thing ah miss really from livin` with `em is tha privacy. They usually left me alone."

"And here everyone is always wanting to know everyone else's business, right?"

"Right."

Kitty opened her eyes the next morning and looked over at Rogue's bed, which was empty and made as if she never slept in it or she woke up early. Getting ready she put on her uniform and headed down the hall and saw Bobby sleeping against Ray's door. "Bobby, like wake up."

Bobby stirred and opened her eyes. "Kitty what are you doing in my room?"

"You're like in the hallway silly." She giggled helping him to his feet.

Bobby looked around and groaned. "Oh yea. Wait where's Rogue?"

"I think she's like already down in the Danger Room."

"Then if I was asleep against Ray's door how did she get out without waking me up?"

"Hey what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Bobby said Rogue like never left Ray's room last night." Kitty told him.

Scott's eyes widened as he slowly opened Ray's door and peaked in. He saw Rogue curled up in a ball on Ray's bed and Ray was sprawled out on his floor. "Better wake her up." He said walking in and carefully shook rogue. "Rogue, wake up."

Rogue's eyes opened slowly and widened when she saw Scott in her face. "Jeez Scott nice way ta give a girl a heart attack."

"What's going on?" Ray asked sitting up and noticed he was on the ground.

"You both fell asleep last night in here." Scott said crossing his arms against his chest. "Get ready Rogue, we have a session in ten minutes." He said leaving the room.

Rogue groaned as she sat up and as Ray sat on his bed. "Nice hair." He said ruffling it some so not to touch her skin.

"Shut up." She growled as she left this room.

Ray sighed as he layed his head against his pillow still warm from Rogue laying on it. He sighed as he breathed in her scent. It was sweet. He looked at his doorway and saw Bobby standing there. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on between you and Rogue?"

"Nothing, now go away."

"It sure as hell didn't look like nothing. She slept in your bed."

"And I slept on the ground apparently. Why would you care?"

"Cause she happens to be my best friend and I'm only looking out for her okay." Bobby said glaring at him with icy eyes.

"Look, you don't have to get all jealous about stuff that never happened okay. If I had touched Rogue she'd take my powers and my memories and I don't want to inflict her on that. So why don't you go away and leave me alone before you get hurt?"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?"

Ray glared at him as he got to his feet. "That's a promise. So get lost Frosty."

Bobby let his entire body turn to ice. "Dare to say that again."

Jamie stopped as he was turning the corner and he saw Bobby in his ice form and didn't look very happy. He ran downstairs into the living room where Roberto and Sam were watching some sort of movie. "Bobby's about to get into a fight."

Roberto and Sam exchanged looks and ran upstairs while Jamie went to find the girls and anyone else he could. "That's Ray's room." Sam said.

"Great." Roberto said as they walked over. "What's going on?"

"Frosty here should learn to mind his own business." Ray said angrily.

Sam could easily see Ray's temper rising along with his power. Small electrical sparks were coming from his hands. "Calm down Ray."

"I don't care what you do with your life, just leave Rogue out of it." Bobby said.

"Rogue can make up her own mind." Ray told him. "Besides you're not the only person who can be friends with her around here."

"She's friends with Kitty and Jubilee."

"Yea, but they're girls. You have a heart attack if she's talking with Scott."

"I do not." Bobby said getting angrier now.

"Sure you just don't like the point that Rogue will never see you as anything more then 'sweet, innocent Bobby' do you?"

Bobby pointed his fist as Ray angrily as ice shot out. Ray dodged it as it broke the glass of his window balcony. "That's it." Ray said letting out a huge bolt of electricity covering the entire room sending the three boys flying backwards.

"What's like going on?" Kitty asked as the lights flickered in the Danger Room and suddenly went out.

"Let's find out." Evan said running out of the DR and up the stairs.

They looked as saw Logan and Mr. McCoy holding back Ray as Roberto and Sam held back Bobby. 'Both of you please report to my office immediately.' They heard the professor's voice in they're heads.

"Come on you heard Chuck, let's go." Logan said.

The X-Men went against the wall as Logan and Mr. McCoy led both boys to Professor Xavier's office. Ray shot a glance at Rogue as he walked past her and saw a very confused look on her face.

"This is a very serious matter."

"He started it!" They both said in unison glaring at each other.

"Enough." The professor said slightly raising his voice, which he hardly did. "Now I do understand what your argument is about but you boys must understand something. Rogue may be friends with you both, but she can not touch you. you understand her powers very well as the rest of us all do. Having feelings for her would only hurt her more then it's hurting the both of you."

"So are you saying no one could ever have a crush on Rogue?" Bobby asked as Logan raised his eyebrow curious about this now.

"No, I'm just saying don't let it get too serious. Perhaps talking to Rogue could help as well. Now as a punishment you will both wax the X-Jet, come home straight after school since you're grounded for a month, and clean out the Danger Room. You may go now."

Ray sighed as he entered his room noticing he wasn't alone. "Who's there?"

"It's only me." A southern voice said coming from behind his door. "Are ya okay?"

Ray sighed as he dropped on his bed. "I'm fine."

"What did ya an` Bobby argue `bout? Ah mean ah know it's none of mah business, but still ya two could have gotten hurt." She said sitting next to him.

"It's nothing to worry about. Sorry to cut short your DR session."

Rogue smiled. "Don` worry `bout it. Scott was pushin` me harder since ah slept in here last night. How long ya grounded fer?"

"A month."

"It'll go bye quickly." She assured him.

"Yea, let's hope so." He said smiling at her and brushed a strand of her white hair out of her eyes. "So all natural?"

"Yea, kind of weird, huh?"

"Actually, I think it's cute." He said making Rogue blush

****

Okay third chapter coming soon. I want to have Rogue have control over her powers. Any suggested on how to do this just put it in the review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray sighed as he finished waxing the front of the Blackbird. He noticed Bobby was finishing up either. Not wanting to talk to him he put his stuff away and went into the institute. Tossing the can of wax in his hands as he walked he noticed at one time he didn't catch it. "Huh?"

"Ya should be careful next time." Rogue told him.

He looked and saw the can of wax in her hands. "Very funny."

"Well, ah guess it is." She said handing it back to him. "So how did it go? Obviously tha two of ya didn` kill each othah."

"Nope, he's still alive. He did one half of the Blackbird and I did the other half." He said chuckling. "If one half is bad it'll probably be his."

"Be nice." She told him smiling

"For you I guess so." He said smiling making her blush. "You know that's the second time I've seen you blush."

"Keep it up an` ya might see it more often." She said heading into the professor office

*****************************

"How'd it go?" Roberto asked Bobby.

"Fine, he did the front half and I did the back." He said putting the wax away that he had used.

"Did you talk to Rogue?"

"Never got a chance to." He sighed. "Ray's probably got to her already."

"Come on do you honestly think that Rogue would go for someone like a temper that Ray has? She'd be better off with someone like you."

"Yea, but tell her that."

"No problem." Roberto said walking towards the door.

"You won't will you?" Bobby asked bewildered.

Roberto laughed. "No, I'll keep it quiet for now. But you can't keep your crush on her a secret forever."

"Everyone else knows, she's just doesn't."

*****************************

"Rogue I must say you've been progressing rather well lately." The professor told her.

"Thanks, does this mean ah might be able ta control it soon?"

"Let's hope so." He said smiling. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yea, thanks professor. Ah really hope this works." She said leaving his office smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Jean asked.

"Nothin`, you'll find out sooner or latah." Rogue told him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Roguey why haven't you been spending time with us?" Pietro Maximoff asked draping his arm over her shoulder.

"We're family too, yo." Todd Tolanski added.

Rogue groaned softly. It was Monday morning and the last thing she needed was the Brotherhood breathing down her neck. "Problems here?" A familiar voice asked causing her to smile.

"Who are you?" Fred Dukes asked.

"Oh, hey Ray." Tabitha Smith said smiling. "Still arguing with Roberto?"

"Of course." He said glaring at Pietro. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

Rogue shrugged Pietro's arm off her shoulder and moved next to Ray who casually put his arm around her waist. "Ya heard him."

Tabitha shook her head. "Weird." She said walking off dragging Pietro, Todd, and Fred with her.

Ray chuckled. "So that's the Brotherhood?"

"Yea, ya never officially been introduced ta them before have ya? Ah mean besides Lance an` Tabitha." Rogue said. "Um.. thanks fer helpin` me out kind of."

Ray blushed slightly. "Anything for a beautiful maiden."

********************************

Amara watched as Ray and Rogue flirted with each other. "Vhat do you think of it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of cute, but if Bobby finds out...."

"Bobby von't be attending school for another week so vith luck zis vill pass."

"I hope so." She said as they went to class.

********************************

"What are you talking about?" Lance Alvers asked confused.

"ThatnewguyRayhasthehotsforRogue." Pietro said quickly. "Theywereflirtingbigtime."

"Okay how about in English?"

Tabitha sighed. "What speedy is saying is that Ray has the hots for Rogue and we think she has the hots for him back."

"Roguey liking a guy whose last name is Summers?"

"It's true." Fred said eating a Twinkie.

"That should go in the Guinness Book of World Records, yo." Todd joked.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you like going to get together with him?" Kitty asked.

"Why is everyone so interested in mah life all of tha sudden?" Rogue asked confused.

"Well, cause you and Ray have been flirting for like a while now."

"We don` flirt."

"Of course you don't." Kitty giggled.

"We don`. Lahke ya don` flirt with Lance."

"I like do not." She said blushing.

"If ya say so."

"I do."

****************************************

Ray groaned as his he finally made it to the lunchroom and planted his forehead on the table. 

"Did poor Ray have a bad day at school?" Amara asked giggling.

"Go away."

"Sorry, not possible." She said unpacking her bagged lunch. "So tell me, what is going on with you and Rogue?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Ray. The way you two look at each other, act around each other, it's obvious you like her and she likes you back."

"Whatever."

"And probably the reason why you and Bobby got into that fight, right?"

Ray lifted his had from the table. "He deserved whatever he got."

"Still, I'm just saying that your sudden interest in Rogue is weird."

"Who says it's sudden?" He asked seeing Rogue and Kitty walk into the lunchroom and head towards them. "Have a seat ladies."

"Like thanks." Kitty giggled sitting down.

"S how was yer mornin` classes?" Rogue asked Ray.

"Pretty boring." He said smiling at her. "I have no one in them."

"Hey, we're in your math class." Kitty and Amara said in unison.

Ray laughed. "Let me rephrase that then. "I have no one important in my classes."

"Let me see yer schedule." Rogue said as he handed it to her. "Hey ya got science next period an` so do ah."

"That's good right?"

"Yea, ah mean Risty was mah partner, but they transferred her ta another class so ya can work with me if ya want."

"I'd like that."

****

Me: Okay I promise next chapter will be a bit juicy with Rogue being able to control her powers.

Rogue: Ya mean ah can finally control `em?

Me: Not until the next chapter.

Ray: Why not now?

Me: Cause I'm the author and I say so.


	6. Chapter 6

"So why do we have to do this again?" Ray asked Rogue looking at his science book. It was after school and they were trying to figure out the homework.

"Ah don` know. Ah guess our teacher just wants us ta have stuff ta do instead of havin` a life."

"Well, at least I got a good science partner." He said smiling at her.

"Yea, ah know what ya mean." She said smiling back as she took off her gloves.

"Um.. Rogue can I tell you something."

"Sure."

Ray sighed as he closed his science book and looked at her. "I think you should know the reason of why Bobby and I were fighting the other day."

"I told ya that ya didn` need ta tell me. It's between ya an` Bobby. An` nothin` with me."

"Um... well the reason we did fight was because of you."

Rogue's eyes widened and looked at him. "What do ya mean?"

"He likes you and I um.. like you too."

"Ya lahke me?

"Yea, and I thought you should know."

"Oh." She said looking at her desk.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." He said turning away

"No, ah'm glad ya did cause ah have somethin` ta tell ya. Ah lahke ya too."

Ray looked at her. "You do?"

"Yea, an` ah guess ah was afraid of what ya'd say or think."

Ray smiled. "How could anyone not like you Rogue. You're nice, well once in a while if you're not in a bad mood and you're beautiful."

Rogue started to blush majorly now. They moved towards each other completely forgetting they're powers and they're lips touched. Ray wrapped his arms around her and pulled in close to him and deepened they're kiss. Hearing a loud gasp they quickly broke apart and looked at the door. There stood Kitty standing in shock. "Oh my god!"

"Kitty what are ya doin` there?" Rogue asked her.

"The two of you were like kissing and you weren't absorbing him."

Ray looked her Rogue and touched her face with his hand. Nothing happened. "Something you need to tell me?" He asked smiling.

"Well, yea. Tha professor has been helpin` me learn ta control mah powers."

"Wait till everyone like finds out." Kitty said running off.

"We should stop her." Ray said.

"Right, come on." She said as they both ran after Kitty.

"Everyone wait until I tell you what I totally just saw."

They all looked up at her to listen when Rogue and Ray appeared and Rogue put her hand over her mouth. "Don` say a thing."

Everyone gasped as the professor smiled and clapped his hands. "I'm proud of you Rogue."

"Professor why isn't Rogue absorbing Kitty?"

"I have been working with her lately to help her control her powers."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?!"

Kitty started mumbling something, but no one could understand her with Rogue's hand over her mouth. "Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"She's saying it's great news and we should celebrate." Ray told him as he stood behind Rogue with his hand on her shoulder.

"Now how would Kitty know of Rogue being able to control her power?" Jean asked smiling.

Rogue and Ray's faces both turned red. "It's about time if you ask me." Amara said.

"No one asked you, Amara."

"I'm confused." Evan said.

"Figures, you're a guy." Rahne said.

"Hey." Roberto said glaring at Rahne who only smiled and blew him a kiss causing him to blush.

"Now Kitty, ah'm goin` ta uncover yer mouth. Ya say anythin` `bout what ya saw upstairs an` ah promise ta humiliate ya worse."

"Like how would you do that?"

Rogue smiled as she leaned over and whispered something into Kitty's ear. They watched as Kitty's eyes widened. "You like wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Okay but I want like total details later about it."

"Fahne, just keep yer mouth shut an` yer mahnd."

"Like okay." Kitty giggled.

"I still don't get it." Evan said.

"I think I do." Bobby said standing up as he went to leave the room. "This isn't over." He told Ray as he walked to his room.

Rogue and Ray exchanged looks, but said nothing. "Well, I believe a celebration would be nice." Ororo said smiling. "Evan why don't you, Kitty, and Kurt come with me to pick up some stuff."

"Sure, Auntie O." He said.

"Rogue you do understand that we will still have to keep practicing to make sure you can keep control?" The professor asked.

"Ah understand." Rogue said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

"So back to science." Ray said chuckling softly.

"Right an` then we can try ta find a way fer ya ta talk ta Bobby." Rogue told him.

He groaned. "You had to bring him up."

"Bobby's mah friend an` ah had no idea he lahked me."

"So does this mean, I'm going to be dumped for him?"

"No, but it does mean ah want ya ta try ta be nahce ta him, fer mah sake." She told him kissing his cheek.

Ray smiled. "I think I can do that, if you move that kiss elsewhere."

"Yer terrible, ya know dat?" She asked him as they're lips met.

************************************

"Hey you okay man?" Roberto asked entering Bobby's room.

"Not really." Bobby said standing outside at his balcony.

"Look, no one could predict Rogue and Ray getting together."

"I know, but I should have told her I liked her when I had the chance to. Then maybe I'd be the one with her right now."

"Well, you start school next week so you could probably reek havoc there."

"Yea as long as I don't get a detention or anything." Bobby said sighing. "I just don't understand why him?"

"He was around her you know and it probably just happened."

"Yea, well I'll make sure it doesn't last that's for sure."

************************************

"So Keety, tell us vhat happened between Rogue and Ray?" Kurt asked.

"Like forget it, Kurt." Kitty said putting three giant-sized bags of potato chips in the cart.

"Three?" Evan asked.

"I like know how you guys eat."

While Ororo was picking up some ingredients to make a cake, she left the three of them in charge of getting the after party food. She knew they'd go crazy with it, but it was for Rogue. And she was certain they'd help pay it off some day, maybe.

"Okay so far we like got chips, what else?"

"Well, Auntie O is buying stuff to make a cake, um.. pretzels, dip, soda..." Evan said as he started to ramble off a bunch of junk food.

"Ve got company." Kurt said putting four bags of pretzels into the cart.

They looked up and saw the Brotherhood. "They probably won't like bother us."

"Hey, Kitty." Lance said smiling.

"Like hi Lance."

"So much for not bothering us." Evan whispered to Kurt.

"What's with all the junk food?" Pietro asked.

"Um.. a celebration for Rogue."

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

"She can control her powers now" Evan said in a low voice so the people around them wouldn't hear.

"That's good, yo." Todd said.

"Hey vhy aren't you guys dissing on Rogue?"

"She used to be on of us." Fred said.

Just then Ororo came with a basket with all the ingredients. "You're more then welcome to come to the celebration." She told them

"What?" Evan asked his aunt shocked.

"Thanks, we'll think of it." Lance said. "Let's go."

"Auntie O have you lost it?"

"Professor Xavier told me that if we ran into the Brotherhood here to invite them."

"I hope they don't ruin the party." Kurt said.


	9. chapter 9

"You're not going to dress us?" Ray asked.

"No on yer lahfe, sugah." Rogue told him. "Besides tha Brotherhood will be there."

"Well, if it gets too boring or out of control we could always slip away." He told her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

They were in Rogue's room trying to find something for her to wear that didn't cover her entire body since she had control. "Ah s`pose we could slip away some tahme."

"Good, I'm counting on it."

***********************************

"I have an idea." Jubilee said bounding into Bobby's room where he was still talking with Roberto.

"What?" They asked.

"A game of Spin the Bottle and rig it to land on you when Rogue spins it or have it land on her whenever you spin it." She told Bobby.

"How would you rig the bottle?"

"I could talk to Jean." She shrugged.

"Wait what about Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Amara suggested sitting on Roberto's lap causing him to blush.

"Or Truth or Dare." Roberto said.

"Are we forgetting the adults?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yea." They said sadly.

"But maybe after they go to bed."

***********************************

"They won't ruin the party." Ororo said. "Can you hand me the bag of sugar?"

"Sure they will." Evan said handing her the bag of sugar. "It's in they're nature to ruin stuff, especially for us."

"Ja, and then Rogue vould be sad." Kurt added.

"Would you two like stop it." Kitty insisted. "Lance and the others will be like normal okay. I'll talk with them."

"Fine, but if they ruin her party, I'm kicking them out personally."

***********************************

"So what do you think of Rogue being able to control her powers?" Scott asked.

"I think it's great." Jean told him hanging up streamers with her powers. "She deserves to be happy."

"Yea, but I kind of feel bad for Bobby."


	10. authors note

Okay I am currently working on the next chapter for this story, I promise. Just trying to think of some ways of how the party should go. If any one has any type of suggestions on the party please let me know. This will stay a Ray/Rogue story. Sorry to those Bobby/Rogue fans out there.


	11. chapter 10

Scott shook his head. "This is a really bad idea."

"Scott just calm down okay. The professor said it was okay for them to come to Rogue's party." Jean told him.

"I still don't like it."

*********************************************

The Brotherhood had just arrived at the Institute. Even being nice and brought some soda with them. Tabitha had a wrapped gift which made them wonder. "Where's Rogue?"

"Upstairs like in her room." Kitty told her.

"Thanks." Tabitha said going upstairs since she knew the way from living there once before and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tabitha entered the room and saw Rogue sitting on her bed and Ray rummaging through her closet. "Okay Ray, out of the room."

Ray sighed. "Fine, but if you're here at least help Rogue find something nice to wear downstairs."

"I intend to, so out." She said ushering him out, shut the door, and looked at Rogue. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Here, put this on." Tabitha said handing Rogue the wrapped gift.

"Ah'm wearin` a box an` wrappin` paper?"

"No, the stuff inside the box." Tabitha told her laughing. "I know we were never close or anything and you probably thought of me as annoying, but since you can control your powers now, you don't have to cover your entire body."

"Now ah'm afraid ta find out what's in it." Rogue said going into the bathroom and changed.

Five minutes later rogue emerged from the bathroom back into her room where Tabitha nodded approvingly of the outfit. It was a pair of blue jean cut-off shorts, and a black halter-top. "Ah don` know."

"You look great. You'll make all the guys drool over you."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "More reason fer Ray ta hurt `em."

"He won't."

"Did ya pick this out yerself or did tha guys help ya out?"

"No, just me." Tabitha said grinning. "Now come on and show off your new look." She said grabbing Rogue's arm and dragged her downstairs.

*********************************************

"So like everything is set up." Kitty said sighing with relief.

She, Kurt, and Evan had just finished setting up the food and soda in the dining room. Ororo was still in the kitchen currently working on the cake. Lance walked over towards them smiling. "Hey Kitty."

"Like hi Lance."

Evan and Kurt secretly gagged. "Come on dude."

*********************************************

"Vow!" Kurt said as he saw Rogue's outfit.

"You like it Blue?"

"Yea, it looks nice on her." He said seeing Bobby and Ray look at Rogue like she was a goddess, which at that point she did. "Tabitha can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Blue." She said smiling at him.

"Vell Bobby isn't that happy about Rogue being vith Ray. Do you think you can help us keep Ray and Bobby separated? And maybe try to keep Bobby avay from Rogue for a while?"

Tabitha smiled. "Sure. Anything for you."

*********************************************

"Wow Rogue that outfit is really... something." Jean said.

"Ah know it's not me at all. Tabitha bought me it so ah figured ah could least be nahce and wear it fer a lil` while."

"It looks really great on you." Scott said finding his voice.

Rogue and Jean exchanged looks and giggled. "Ah'm goin` ta see how Ray lahkes it."

"Nice choice of words." Jean told Scott.

"Um.. well it does."

*********************************************

"Go talk to her dude." Roberto told Bobby nudging him.

"Um.. hey Rogue." Bobby said.

"Hi, Bobby."

"Um.. I really like your outfit. It looks nice."

"Thanks, Tabitha bought it fer me."

"Right, so um.. congratulations on learning to control your powers."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

*********************************************

"Better get over there before Frosty steals your girl." Pietro told Ray.

Ray looked over and saw Bobby talking to Rogue. "He just won't give up."

"Don't really blame him. Rogue looks like a babe. Well a Goth babe, but still a babe."

"Yea, just remember she's mine."

"No problem." Pietro said. "Rogue would kill me if I came near her."

*********************************************

Tabitha quickly moved among everyone towards Bobby and Rogue. "Bobby, come on. Let's dance." She said grabbing his arm.

"But..."

Rogue shrugged at Bobby as she felt two arms wrap around her. "Ya know Ray mahght get jealous."

"I'm sure he'll survive. So how do you like your party?"

"Ah lahke it."

"And I like your outfit." Ray said turning her to face him smiling. "Tabitha does have good taste."

"Yea, but now ah have a feelin` Kitty may try ta change mah clothes in mah closet or get Jean ta help her."

"Well, as long as I get final approval of the outfits they pick it's fine."

Rogue giggled as Ray led her out to dance now. Tabitha dancing with Bobby, Rahne with Roberto, Jean with Scott, Kitty with Lance, and Jubilee with, whom she dragged out to the dance floor, Sam. The other mutants just stood aside watching or talking.


	12. Chapter 11

"So you enjoying your party so far?" Ray asked

"Ah am." Rogue said smiling at him.

Ray smiled and looked around at everyone either dancing or eating. Logan was in the kitchen helping Ororo clean up the dishes from when they had cake. "If you had a chance to change it, do you think you'd be with Bobby instead of me?"

"What type of question is that?" She asked confused.

"I don't know." He sighed. "For some reason I just feel like you would be happier if you were with Bobby."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah think of bobby lahke he's mah brother. Ta date him would be too weird fer me. Besides ah lahke tha fact of me an` ya." She said hugging him.

"I have no complaints so far." Ray said pulling her in closer for a kiss.

*******************************

"Dude that's just wrong." Roberto said.

"Yea, but what can we do about it?" Bobby asked as they watched Ray kiss Rogue.

"Kidnap her and make her love you and not him." Rahne suggested holding Roberto's arm with both of her hands. "Just don't say that I mentioned it."

"Some how I don't think that would work. She still can absorb."

"Bobby she would never absorb you." Jubilee said.

*******************************

"So you think the kids enjoyed the party?" Logan asked.

"I think they did. I feel bad for Bobby though. He had a crush on Rogue since he first met her, and he doesn't get her." Ororo told him creating a small rain cloud over the dishes as they washed them.

"Well, Ray's a hot head and I some how doubt it'll last. He'll do something that Stripes would never be able to forgive him, Bobby would step in for comfort and that'll be it."

"You have no faith in romance."

"Don't need to see Stripes getting hurt."

"You know of all the kids, I think the one your closest to is Rogue."

*******************************

"Thanks for inviting us Kitty." Lance said smiling.

"Like no problem Lance." Kitty said smiling. "It was like nice to see you."

"Yea, I know. I mean to see you."


	13. chapter 12

"I'm like so tired." Kitty said. "So did you like your party?"

"Ah did, very much. It was nahce, even when Pietro "accidentally" spilt his glass of juice over Evan's shirt."

Kitty giggled. "Yea, it was like a good thing that Jean knew how to get stains out of white shirts."

"Ah think Kurt warned him not ta wear white."

"That was like a totally cool outfit Tabitha got you."

"Ah know. Ray lahked it."

"I think like all the guys liked it. Lance even said you looked like nice in it."

************************************

Ray was still smiling as he emerged from the bathroom. He looked at Bobby who was waiting to use it. Not saying anything he smirked and went into his bedroom.

Bobby shook his head. No matter how much he wanted to be nice to Ray, he just couldn't. He had the most perfect girl and was probably going to rub it in his face for the rest of his life. "I'll get her, don't worry." He said under his breath.

************************************

A soft knock at the girl's door made them both turn. "Like come on in, Ray."

Ray smiled as he entered the room at Kitty's permission. "Just came to say goodnight."

Kitty looked at Rogue and Ray. "I'm like going to go see Jean." She said leaving the room and shut the door behind her.

"Um... hey."

"Hey yourself." He said sitting on Rogue's bed and pulled her in for a kiss, which she gratefully returned. "You have fun tonight?"

"Yea ah did. Best fun ah ever had an` it wasn` reuined by anythin` either." Rogue said giggling.

"If that happened then I would have took you someplace to finish your party and leave the others to deal with whatever was going to ruin it."

"An` what if they needed help?"

Ray shrugged. "I'm sure they could handle it without us."

"True."

"I got you something."

"Ya didn` hafta."

"Sure I did." Ray said pulling something out from his back pocket. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

Rogue looked at him skeptically and opened her gift. It was a beautiful necklace. "Ah love it." She said hugging him.

Ray wrapped his arms around her. "I was sure you would. You're a very hard person to shop for you know."

"Ah know does that bother ya?"

"No way. I love the challenge."

"Good, cause here's a more challengin` question fer ya."

"All right, shoot." He said after he had helped her put on the necklace.

"Does this mean we're kind of lahke datin` kind of?"

"Well, it depends."

"On?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yea, ah think ah do."

"Good." Ray said pulling her in for another kiss


	14. chapter 13

"So...." Kitty asked the next morning when rogue had finally came down for breakfast.

"So what?"

"Are you two a couple now?" Jean asked noticing the necklace.

"Yea, we are." She said blushing.

Kitty squealed. "That is like so cool."

"You do know that Logan would probably kill him if he hurts you."

Rogue nodded. "Yea, but I won't let Logan near Ray, Jean."

**********************************

"So it's official, heh?" Sam asked.

Ray chuckled. "Yea, rogue and I are officially a couple."

"Just be careful okay. Bobby's dead set on having Rogue for himself."

"He'd have to get through me first."

**********************************

"No problem." Bobby said softly as he stood outside of Ray's bedroom. The point of Rogue and Ray being a couple didn't really come to a shock, mostly cause he was expecting it. He wasn't about to give up on her just yet, or ever.

**********************************

"Dude that was one of my favorite shirts." Evan complained.

"Vell, I did varn you not to vear vhite but you didn't listen to me." Kurt said.

"Well, at least they didn't ruin Rogue's party." Scott said.

"Ja, cause we'd kick them out personally if they did."

"But you have to admit, Rogue looked hot in that outfit."

Kurt and Scott nodded in agreement. Rogue was always hot looking but being able to show her skin finally and that outfit that Tabitha bought her made her look like a Goddess.


	15. chapter 14

"So are ya excited?" Rogue asked Bobby a week later. He was going to start attending Bayville High.

"Just tell me if the gym teacher drives everyone as hard as Logan does?" He asked her.

She laughed. "No, tha gym teacher ain` that tough. It used ta be Mr. McCoy, but they brought someone new in."

"It's not that bad, Bobby." Amara told him.

"Jeez, I thought you girls were supposed to be giving me a pep up talk not a pep down talk." He complained.

"Come on. I bet ya`ll be fahne."

**********************************

Ray was listening into this conversation. He trusted Rogue completely; it was Bobby he didn't trust. He hoped Tabitha would help him out during school or someone to keep Bobby away from Rogue. Lots of guys at school were beginning to notice her now. She didn't lose her Goth look, just didn't cover her entire body any more and no more gloves. Some even made the move to ask her out. Well, let's just say they wouldn't try it again. "Come on. We got to get going."

Rogue looked at him and smiled. "We're just tryin` ta give Bobby a pep talk fer his first day of school."

"How come I never got one?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Cause you didn't have cold feet." Amara giggled.

"I don't have cold feet." Bobby said. "Okay only if I'm in my ice form, but not about school."

"You four better hurry up or you'll be late." Jean said.

Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were going to school in Scott's car. Ray, Rogue, Bobby, and Amara were going to school in the jeep. "I'm driving." Bobby said grabbing the keys. Ray didn't mind. He got to sit in the backseat with the most perfect girl in the world.

**********************************

"So do you think those two can keep from each other's throats today?" Evan asked.

Jean sighed. "I hope so. The last thing we need is for Bobby and Ray to fight each other with they're powers. We don't need to be discovered."

"One day we like might be." Kitty said.

"And we'll just have to prepare for that day." Scott said. "I just hope it's not for a long time from now."

"Ja." Kurt added.


	16. chapter 15

"So how are your classes going so far?" Amara asked Bobby during lunch.

"Very boring." Bobby told her. "I thought it would be more exciting."

"Did you have gym yet?"

"Yea, I had gym second period. The teacher seems pretty cool though." He said as he lifted his eyes up more when he saw Rogue walk into the cafeteria, but she wasn't alone. Ray was with her, his arm around her waist. "Hey, Rogue."

"Hi Bobby. How was yer mornin` classes?"

"Seriously boring." He told her ignoring Ray.

"Someone thought that once he came here it would be exciting." Amara giggled. "I could have told him it was going to be boring."

"The only exciting thing here if the girls." Ray said.

"Oh really?" Rogue asked him.

"Well, I mean um..."

"Busted." Amara giggled.

"Try to fight your way out this time." Bobby snickered as Ray shot him a look.

"Don` even think `bout it." Rogue whispered to him as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "We'll talk later `bout all these girls ya were talkin` `bout."

******************************

"What are you looking at Boom Boom?" Pietro asked.

"Just making sure Bobby doesn't ruin it for Rogue and Ray."

"Since when do you care?" Todd asked.

"Since blue asked me to keep my eye out for them." Tabitha said grinning.

"Figures she wouldn't do this on her own." Lance chuckled.

"Well form what I heard Kitty asked you to do the same." Fred said.

Lance blushed slightly and shook it away instantly. "Rogue used to be one of us. Only fair to watch out for her."

"She's a traitor, yo."

"Traitor or not we still watch out for our own, right?"

"Right."

******************************

"So Lance and Tabitha are watching out for Rogue and Ray as well?" Jean asked.

"Yea, Kurt like asked Tabitha and I like asked Lance." Kitty said. "I mean Bobby is like a great guy, but Rogue is like so happy with Ray."

"Yea, true." Jean said thinking. "I just hope he won't do anything stupid like break her heart. A lot of people would be mad at him."


	17. chapter 16

"So how did school go?" Jamie asked Bobby when he entered the Institute.

"Really boring." He told him trudging up to his bedroom where he dropped his backpack on the floor and fell face first on his bed. He had no intentions of wanting to getting up, nor did he have any homework since he has study hall last period.

*******************************

"Thanks fer not fightin` with bobby today." Rogue said smiling at Ray as she kissed his cheek.

"And have you mad at me? Not a chance." He said kissing her back only on the lips.

"Get a room." Evan groaned.

"If you say so." Ray said chuckling leading Rogue upstairs.

"Where did like Rogue go?" Kitty asked.

"To get a room." Evan said.

"Oh."

*******************************

Amara sighed as she looked over her math homework. She totally wasn't getting it and needed help from the only person she knew could help her. She walked out of her room with her work and down the hall. She looked in the room and saw him kissing his girlfriend. Feeling a tint of jealousy. She was happy for Ray and Rogue, really she was, but she did always have a small crush on him and she always thought he had a crush on her as well. She cleared her throat loudly as the embarrassed couple pulled apart. "What can I do for you, Amara?"

"I need help with some math homework."

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"The whole thing. I just don't get it." She said shyly.

"Do you mind?" Ray asked Rogue.

She shook her head. "Go help her. Ah have some homework ta do mahself." She said kissing him on the lips before leaving the room.

"Well, let's get started." Ray said as Amara smiled at him.

*******************************

Bobby sighed and he rolled out of his bed and walked to Rogue's room. He wanted to make sure everything between them was all right. He knocked softly on the door. "Come in." He heard the voice of the beautiful southern belle.

He entered the room smiling shyly. "Um... hi Rogue."

"Oh, hey Bobby. How are ya?"

"Tired actually." He said sitting on her bed. Rogue was at her desk but swung her chair around to face him.

"Got any homework?"

"No, I got it all finished. I just kind of came in to make sure everything between us was okay. It is right?"

Rogue smiled. "Of course it is Bobby. Yer lahke one of mah best friends `round here. Without ya in mah lahfe ah think ah'd go stir crazy."

"I don't think you would." He chuckled.

*******************************

"Wow, thanks so much." Amara said about an hour later. 

"So you get it now?"

"Totally." She said grinning as she stood up.

"Well, glad to help." Ray said standing up grinning as well.

"How can I repay you?"

Ray chuckled. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"How about this?" She asked moving towards him and kissed him on his lips moving her arms around his neck.

Ray wanted badly to pull away but couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Amara and kissed her back. He suddenly heard a soft gasp and they broke apart. He looked at the door and saw a shocked Rogue with Bobby standing next to her. "Rogue wait.. I can explain."

Rogue shook her head and took off out of the Institute. Ray moved to go after her, but Bobby stood in his way. "Move." He said sternly.

"You're not going anywhere." Bobby said forming his ice fist and shot at Ray's feet freezing him to the ground. "Stay away from her."

*******************************

Rahne looked over from her studying with Roberto and saw Rogue run by and out of the Institute. She nudged Roberto who had saw her as well and they both ran outside. "Rogue?" Rahne asked looking around and noticed her near the bench near the gate.

Roberto and her walked slowly over towards her. "Rogue you okay?" Roberto asked.

"Just leave me alone." She said sniffling.

Rahne and Roberto exchanged looks when they saw Bobby run outside. "Rogue you okay?"

"Ah wish ah never got control of mah powers." She said between sobs.

"What happened?" Roberto asked pulling Bobby to the side as Rahne tried to comfort the crying Goth.

"We were talking for like an hour and helping her do her homework. She headed towards Ray's room where he was supposed to be helping Amara with her math homework. We looked and they were embraced in a kiss."

"What?!"

"Yea, but Ra' not going anywhere for a while."

"How come?" Roberto asked.

"I froze his feet to the floor."

****

I know this was a mean thing to do to Rogue, but I just had this thing and I had to do it. please don't kill me. *Hides behind her desk*


	18. chapter 17

"When I get my hands on Frosty, he'll pay for this." Ray said angrily trying to use his power to unfreeze his feet.

"What happened?" Scott asked stopping in front of his room with Jean.

"Bobby froze his feet to the ground." Amara said sniffling. She never meant to hurt Rogue, but she did like kissing him.

"Hold still." Scott said slowly taking off his glasses and blasted the ice off his feet and put them back on.

"Why would he do that?" Jean asked.

"Um... well...." Ray started to say and looked at Amara who was looking at the ground.

Jean's eyes widened. "I'm going to go find Rogue."

"Jean wait!" Scott said sighed. "Okay what happened?"

*************************

"He's a jerk." Rahne told Rogue.

"No he's not. He's one of tha nicest guys ah ever met. Ah just don` understand why he would do that ta me." Rogue said crying.

"Cause he's a guy." Jean said handing Rogue a box of Kleenex. "Guys are totally insensitive to us."

"Not completely true." Roberto said but shut up after Jean shot him a look.

"Ah don` know why ah believed that a guy could lahke me."

"Rogue lots of guys like you okay." Bobby told her. "I like you."

"Yea I like you too, but well kind of like Rahne a little bit more." Roberto said blushing along with Rahne.

Jean smiled slightly at the Goth. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Yea he lahkes Amara more than he lahkes me, she lahkes him too, an` they both took advantage of bein` alone together."

*************************

"Scott is was a complete accident though." Ray insisted.

"I don't care!" He said angrily. "Rogue's your girlfriend, not Amara."

Amara had slipped out of the room and into her own room locking the door. Just then Kitty phased in. "What's like going on?"

"I kissed Ray."

"What?!" Kitty gasped holding her hand to her mouth.

"And Rogue saw us and took off."


	19. chapter 18

"I can't believe you like kissed him!" Kitty gasped.

"It was an accident, Kitty." Amara insisted. "And well he kissed me back."

Kitty glared at her as she phased out of the room and to the hallway where Scott was arguing with Ray. Kurt and Evan stood by listening confused. She angrily phased past Scott and pushed Ray back causing him to fall. "You're like a real jerk."

"Keety!" Kurt gasped.

"What is going on?" Ororo asked tired of the yelling and Logan came behind her.

"Like why don't you ask that two-time kissing jerk." Kitty said.

"What?" Evan asked.

"It was an accident all right. Amara kissed me and Rogue saw."

"So explain to her that she kissed you."

"And..." Scott and Kitty said in unison.

Ray looked at the ground. "I kissed her back."

Logan let out a low growl. "Where's Rogue?"

"She's outside." Roberto said coming behind them. "Rahne, Bobby, and Jean are with her trying to convince her that it's not her fault." He glared angrily at Ray. "I thought we made it clear that if you hurt her in any way you'd pay."

"No violence." Ororo ordered sternly.

"Tell that to Frosty. He froze my feet to the ground."

"Go to Mr. McCoy and have him check out your feet for any frostbite. Everyone else just go someplace else for right now. Where is Amara?" Logan said trying to keep his rage under total control. He couldn't let lose on a kid.

"She's like in her room with the door locked." Kitty said.

"I will talk to her." Ororo said.

***************************

"Ah just don` understand why he would do that ta me. Ah mean ah thought we were happy." Rogue sniffed.

"Rogue no one can ever tell these things." Rahne told her with her arm around her shoulder. Jean was sitting on the other side of Rogue with her arm around her and Bobby was standing in front of her.

"Everything will work out right again Rogue." Jean told her.

"If ah never got control of mah powers then ah wouldn` have been datin` Ray. He'd probably be datin` Amara instead."

Bobby shook his head. "Rogue no one really cares about your powers okay. you're a mutant like all of us. Just cause you couldn't touch someone without taking they're powers and memories doesn't mean you can't have a normal life."

"He's right."

Rogue sighed and looked up when he heard a car approaching. The car stopped instantly in front of them. "What's going on?" Lance asked concerned getting out of the car quickly.

"Rogue's a little upset right now." Rahne told her.

"What did he do to her." He asked clenching his fists.

"Ah... ah saw him an` Amara kissin` each other." Rogue said softly.

Lance's angry face faded away and filled with compassion. Rogue was like a little sister to him when she was part of the Brotherhood. He was there to visit Kitty, but it seemed like Rogue needed him more. "Come here."

Rogue got up and walked to Lance as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She started to cry again on his chest and her just held her, rubbing her back. "Go ahead and cry Roguey."

***************************

Jean watched in shock of this. "Come on." She whispered to Bobby and Rahne who reluctantly followed her back to the mansion.

"Is it okay to leave her with him?" Rahne asked as they entered the mansion.

Bobby nodded. "I think so. I mean they were friends when she was part of the Brotherhood. She told me herself."

"Bobby's right." Jean told Rahne. "If any one can get Rogue to listen it's Lance."

"What about Lance?" Scott asked.

"He's outside comforting Rogue right now." Bobby said.

Kitty sighed. "Well, at least she'll like listen to him more then us."

"Where is everyone?"

"Ororo is talking to Amara. Kurt and Evan are trying to keep Roberto from killing Ray who is in the infirmary getting his feet checked out to make sure he doesn't have frostbite. The younger kids are in with the professor. And Logan is burning off steam in the Danger room." Scott said.

***************************

"Okay now explain to me everything." Lance said sitting on the bench with Rogue with his arm around her as she had her head against his chest.

"Ray an` ah were talkin` an` kissin` when Amara came in askin` him ta help her with some math homework. He agreed an` ah went ta do mah own homework. Ah started an` Bobby came in an` we got ta talkin` an` he helped me finish mah homework up. He wanted ta know if we were still friends an` h said of course. After we were finished talkin` an` with mah homework he walked with me ta Ray's room. We stopped at tha door an` saw Ray and Amara's arms `round each other kissin` an` ah guess ah gasped louder than ah thought ah had. They pulled away an` Ray turned around ta face me. Ah just shook mah head an` ran downstairs. Bobby said he wouldn` let Ray ta go after me an` froze his feet ta tha ground."

Lance groaned silently. This shouldn't have to happen to Roguey of all people, he thought. He took a deep breath. "Did you want to stay at our house for a bit? I mean I know it's not the best place compared to here and you're room is still there and untouched."

"Ya would do that fer me?"

"Of course. You're family Roguey, and it would give me some time to think of how to kill him." He said only half-joking about the last part.

"Ah'll think `bout it. thanks Lance."

"Anytime Roguey. Anytime." He said hugging her as she hugged him back this time.


	20. chapter 19

Professor Xavier listened carefully to Lance's proposal. "I think it might be for the best for a couple of days."

"Professor you can't be serious?!" Scott said shocked.

"It may be easier on rogue if she wasn't around Ray and Amara right now, and only during school. She's lived there before and it's not as if she is rejoining them."

Scott sighed and looked at Rogue. Lance still had his arm around her as she leaned against him. "Is that what you want Rogue?"

"Yea, ah don` want ya ta be mad at me Scott, but it mahght be easier."

Scott shook his head. "I'm not mad at you. Just keep in touch okay."

"It's not lahke ah'm goin` ta leave ta rejoin tha Brotherhood."

"Go and pack Rogue."

*******************************

Ray groaned rubbing his temples. he needed to talk to rogue and explain to her how much he cared about her. He saw her pass his room and she didn't even look in. Standing up and walked towards his door he backed up some when he saw Lance standing there. "Going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Comforting an old friend."

"Lance is it like true?" Kitty asked coming out of the bedroom.

"What would that be Kitty?" He asked.

"Is Rogue like moving in with you guys again?"

"What?!" Ray asked shocked.

Lance ignored Ray's comment and smiled at Kitty. "Just for a little bit."

"Okay just make sure she like eats and does her like homework and like doesn't totally sulk the entire time she's there."

"Ah doubt that would happen ta me Kitty." Rogue said coming out of the bedroom with her duffel bag and her backpack. "Ah mean ah'll hafta put up with Pietro usin` all tha hot water, Fred eatin` all tha food in tha house, Tabitha settin` off cheery bombs every fahve minutes, an` Todd bein` Todd. Nothin` ah haven` dealt with before."

Bobby ran down the hall and stopped in front of Rogue trying to catch his breath. "Here, take this." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"It's kind of the phone number to my private line. The professor was going to install a private line in everyone's room and he just got mine done. figured since you won't be here for a while that if you need to talk you can call me."

"Thanks Bobby." Rogue said giving him a hug as he returned it.

Ray narrowed his eyes at Bobby who had his arms around 'his' girlfriend. He was curious on if rogue would ever talk to him again let alone forgive him. He glanced down the hall and saw Amara come out of her room followed by Rahne and Jubilee. She was looking at the ground while Jubilee talked to her. Rahne was trying her hardest not to give Ray a dirty look.

****

Should Rogue forgive Ray or go for someone else?


	21. chapter 20

Kitty gave Rogue a small hug. "Like be good." She giggled.

"Who died an` made ya mah mother?" Rogue teased getting into Lance's jeep.

"See you tomorrow Kitty." Lance said driving off.

"This is a bad idea." Ray groaned.

"This is your entire fault too." Rahne said. "If you didn't go and kiss Amara back then Rogue wouldn't be moving in with them.

"Look..." He said angrily as she moved back some and Roberto stood in front of her.

"Lay off here. She's only telling the truth."

*******************************

"What's she doing here, yo?" Todd asked confused as he saw Rogue come home with Lance with a duffel bag and her backpack.

"She's moving back in for a couple of days." Lance said. "You got a problem with it?"

Todd shook his head. "No problem here."

"What's going on and what's with the bags?" Tabitha asked.

"Guys get in here!" Lance called as Pietro and Fred hurried into the room.

"Rogue what are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Rogue's going to be living with us for a couple of days. You make her life hell here and I'll do the same thing back." Lance ordered.

"Whoa something big must have happened." Pietro said.

"Ah'm goin` ta go unpack mah things." Rogue said as Lance nodded.

"Lance what's going on?" Tabitha asked.

"Rogue and Ray broke up."

"What?!"

"Yea, apparently good old Ray was kissing Amara and Rogue saw them."

"Amara?" Tabitha asked shocked.

*******************************

Rogue sighed as she entered her old room. She didn't take everything with her to the Institute, some of her posters were still up, same sheets and bedspread were on her bed, and some clothes she had left behind. She unpacked the little stuff she had took and laid down on her bed. She blinked her eyes to keep from crying again. Lance was being so generous to her like he always was. When she did live with them before he was the only one she could stand and let alone have a normal conversation with.

****

Okay I have people saying for Rogue to forgive Ray and get back with him, for her to be with Bobby, and for her to be with Lance. Vote for your choice.


	22. chapter 21

A small knock at the bedroom door made Rogue open her eyes. "Come in."

Lance entered the room with two small boxes of pizza and two cans of soda. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Yea, ah am actually." She said sitting up in her bed. "Ya didn` hafta bring me dinner ya know. Ah could have came downstairs an` ate with tha rest of ya."

"I know, but Tabitha's swarming with questions and I figured you needed to avoid it."

"Ya'll actually buy small pizzas?"

"Well, hey we're not total pigs. Okay so Fred is an exception, but still."

Rogue laughed. "Thanks, ah'll pay ya back."

Lance shook his head. "Forget it Rogue, this ones on the house."

"Lance can ah ask ya a question?" She asked opening her soda and took a drink of it.

"Sure go right ahead." He said doing the same and took a bite of his pizza.

"Why do ya think Ray kissed Amara?"

Lance sighed. He knew Rogue would ask him that question sooner or later. "I really don't know Roguey. But I'll tell you one thing. He's an idiot for doing so."

"What do ya mean?" She asked taking a bite of her small slice of pizza.

"I mean that he just lost the best thing that could ever happen to him."

Rogue blushed. "Ya mean it?"

"Course you know I do. I've known you since you moved here Roguey and if I wasn't dating Kitty you were defiantly my second choice. I always thought she'd go for Kurt."

"So did a lot of people at tha Institute."

"Yea well if anything does happen that Kitty and I break up make sure you're free." He said grinning.

"Yea just what ah need. Mah roommate ta be mad at me fer datin` her ex-boyfriend."

"Hey at least she can't yell at you for having bad taste."

*******************************

"Where are you going, yo?" Todd asked as Tabitha grabbed her coat.

"To the Institute. I need to know why Amara kissed Ray." She told him as she quickly finished her pizza and soda.

"Lance'll throw a fit if he finds out you went there." Pietro warned.

"I don't care." Tabitha said shaking her head. "I knew that Amara used to have a crush on Ray, but she told me she was over him when he started dating Rogue."

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Fred asked.

"I know a lot of about the X-Men that you guys will never know."

"So which girls over there think I'm hot?" Pietro asked.

Tabitha laughed. "None."

"Ooh she got you good." Fred teased.


	23. chapter 22

Amara sighed as she paced outside of the Institute. She didn't want to go inside an face Ray or the others. Even Jean was angry with her. She didn't blame them though. "Amara!" She looked up and saw Tabitha with Lance's jeep drive up. "Hey."

"Hey, you hear to yell at me too?"

Tabitha shook her head. "From what I heard you got yelled at enough. I just came here to ask one simple question."

"What is it?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss Ray? You told me you were over him Amara."

"I know. I know. I just saw him kissing Rogue and I wanted to be Rogue. And I liked it okay. I admit that I liked kissing Ray, but he kissed me too."

Tabitha sighed. "I just hope Lance can talk Rogue out of coming out of her bedroom."

"Why Lance why not any of the other guys or yourself?"

"Lance was the closest to Rogue. He's been at her side since she came this afternoon."

"Does he like her or something?" Amara asked confused.

"Lance told me that Rogue is like a little sister to him. Always has been and will always be. He said it hurt him the most when she came to live with the X-Men."

"Oh, so he's going into some sort of over-protective mode on her."

The blonde nodded. "Yea and trust me we even say something wrong and he'd probably toss us out of the house."

************************************

Kitty looked out of the window and saw Amara talking to Tabitha. "Tabitha's like out there."

Jean looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh anyone with her?"

Kitty shook her head. "She probably like got out without Lance seeing her."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Vhy vould something like this happen to Rogue?"

"It happens to everyone dude." Evan told him.

"Still Ray was her first boyfriend. She's probably traumatized thinking that every guy she dates will do this to her." Scott sighed. "Wish we could help."

"You guys can help by not sulking okay." Jean said angrily. "Rogue's got enough going on in her head without worrying about your guys worrying about her."

"Where did like Bobby go?" Kitty asked.

"He's upstairs angry." Evan said. "Thinking of ways to get back at Ray and Amara for what they did to Rogue."

************************************

"Bobby you have to let this go sometime." Jubilee said.

He shook his head. "No way Jubes. Rogue is my best friend and she didn't deserve that ever."

"We know but we can't do anything about it." Roberto said. "What's done is done. Rogue will eventually move on."

"Do you think she'll forgive Ray?" Rahne asked.

"She might but probably not for a while." Jamie said. He was upset about what had happened. He liked Rogue, she was always nice to him and he hated knowing she had to stay at the enemy's house.

****

Okay here's a poll vote for Rogue/?

To get back with Ray: 4 votes

To get with Bobby: 9 votes

To get with Lance: 13 votes.


	24. chapter 23

"So exactly what do we do now?" Rogue asked

Lance chuckled. "Well we talked about our boring lives, we ate pizza, drank soda, and it's nearly midnight."

"Ah think bed sounds good ta me." She said yawning.

Lance smiled. "Yea, all right. I'll see you in the morning Roguey." He said taking the garbage out with him when he left her room and shut the door behind him.

He walked into the kitchen and put everything into the garbage. He needed to know what to do. If Mystique was there... he shook his head. Mystique was the reason why Rogue had left in the first place. He went up to Mystique's old bedroom where Tabitha slept now and knocked softly on the door. A very tired looking blonde opened the door. "What?"

"Why did you go to Xavier's?"

"How did you find out?"

"I'm the oldest here Tabby, I find stuff out. Now why?"

"I went to talk to Amara."

"And..."

Tabitha sighed. "She told me that she's still in love with Ray. Even when Rogue and him were dating he still loved him. The main reason for Ray kissing her back was because he used to have feelings for her as well."

Lance groaned and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Thanks Tabby."

"Yea whatever." She said shutting the door and fell back asleep.

Lance snuck a peak into Rogue's room as saw her fast asleep under her covers in her bed already. It felt good to have her in the house again. They were a family again, well plus one with Tabitha being there now.

****************************************

Ray tossed and turned in his bed. He opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn't get to sleep no matter what position he was in. He was worried about Rogue. He knew she'd be safe sleeping in the Brotherhood house, but he was worrying on if she was going to be able to get any sleep. If she was going to have nightmares running through her mind of Amara and him kissing over and over again. He groaned as he got out of bed and headed towards his door. He opened it quietly and saw a figure in front of Rogue and Kitty's door. It was Bobby.

****************************************

Bobby sighed as he stopped in front of Rogue and Kitty's door. He couldn't' fall asleep knowing Rogue wasn't in there. He would never be able to forgive Ray or Amara for what they did to her either.

He heard a small creak and turned his head. He didn't see anything and sighed with relief. He turned around and headed back to his own bedroom. When he passed Ray's door, which was closed, he muttered. "Dumb ass." And went into his own room.

****************************************

Ray waited until he heard Bobby's door shut and reopened his. He had heard what Bobby had said about him and was ready to kill him, but if he did that Rogue would never come home or forgive or talk to him for the rest of his life, or even in his after life. He was going to do whatever he had to do to make Rogue his again. If it meant being nice to Bobby and to the Brotherhood he'd do it. He needed her back. He loved her.


	25. chapter 24

"This is so good." Fred said gulping down pancake after pancake. "Rogue can you move back in permanently?"

Rogue laughed. "Sorry Freddy but this is just a trial basis."

"Awe." He whined.

"He's right though about one thing, yo. These are your best batch of pancakes yet." Todd said.

"Rogue why didn't you ever tell me you could cook?" Tabitha asked.

"Everyone has they're lil` secrets an` this is mahne." She said sitting at the table.

Lance chuckled. "Not exactly a secret in this house." He said setting down a cup of coffee in front of Rogue and kept one for himself.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip of it. "Ah needed that."

"Is that coffee and pancakes?" Pietro sand running downstairs.

"Yes an` ya can have some pancakes but no coffee."

Pietro pouted. "Come on Rogue it was only one time."

"What happened?" Tabitha asked curiously.

Rogue made the mistake of giving Pietro some coffee one morning, before Lance could stop her, and the rest of the day Pietro was literally bouncing off the walls, yo."

"Not to mention he wouldn't leave Rogue alone the rest of the day." Fred added between bites.

"Rogue was this close to zapping him with her power, but I didn't want her to be as crazy as he was." Lance said setting his fingers just an inch apart.

Tabitha laughed. "Man I wish I could have saw that. But how close is it when he gets out his Pixie Stiks?"

"About one eighth." Pietro said grinning.

*********************************

"Are you sure you like want to go to school?" Kitty asked Ray.

"I have to Kitty." He told her.

All morning long he and Kitty talked about Rogue. She realized how much he was in love with her roommate and decided to forgive him for kissing Amara. "Well, I'm like here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." He said grabbing his bag. He looked as saw Bobby grab the car keys and groaned. There was no way he would get into the car with him, but he didn't have much of a choice. He got into the very back of the car and ignored everyone around him.

*********************************

Bobby was very tempted to just kicking Ray out of his car, but on the professors orders he had to give everyone a ride to school who didn't take the bus. At that moment he wished Ray was one of those people. He was going to do whatever it took all day during school to keep him away from Rogue. He backed out of the driveway and followed Scott's car to Bayville High. Pulling into the parking lot he saw the Brotherhood getting out of Lance's jeep. Rogue was with them.

*********************************

"You going to talk to him or do you want us to keep him away from you?" Lance asked.

Rogue shook her head and sighed. "Ah have no choice but ta talk ta him. Ah mean he's mah science lab partner an` none of ya are in mah class."

"Well you can eat lunch with us if you want to, yo." Todd said smiling.

"Thanks ah think ah mahght."

"Just for old time sakes?" Pietro asked.

"Yea just fer old tahme sakes."

~Authors Note~

All right I got the totals so far for Rogue/?

Bobby: 36

Ray: 37

Lance: 40

Keep your votes coming


	26. chapter 25

****

~Authors Note~

Okay for the poll going for Rogue/? I just added up how many times someone mentioned they're name as a vote. Not for if they don't want them. So you can vote as many times as ya want in one review :)

"Like hi Rogue!" Kitty said waving at her from Scott's car and she got out and ran towards them. "Did you like sleep okay?"

"Yea ah did." Rogue told her nodding.

"Like she couldn't sleep any better." Lance said smiling.

"Oh and if like get a chance talk to Ray, okay?"

"Why would she want to talk to that freak for?" Pietro asked.

Rogue's response to this was elbowing Pietro in his stomach causing him to hold it in pain. She went too fast for him to react. "Not fair."

"Than keep yer mouth shut."

"Nice blow Rogue." Todd said smiling at her.

Fred nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. "Come on and let's get to class." Tabitha said.

**********************************************

Ray watched as Rogue followed the Brotherhood and Kitty into the school. He sighed as he grabbed his books and went in as well. Opening his locker on his first try he put his books in and took out the books he needed. He glanced across the hall and down a bit where Rogue's locker was. She was talking to her best friend Risty. He sighed as he turned around when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Um... hi." Amara said shyly.

"Uh... hi Amara." He said.

"I just wanted to apologize for the kiss. I know that you love Rogue and I just wanted to do it before I never got the chance to."

"Yea I guess I kind of did too, but look where it got me. she hates me." He said glancing back over at Rogue. Her back was turned but Risty was glaring at him. "I have a feeling my punishment isn't over yet."

Amara looked and saw Risty glaring at both of you. "It goes for me too."

**********************************************

"Why that low down cheating bastard." Risty said angrily.

"Risty don` get all upset."

"Why shouldn't I? You're my best friend here in this god-forsaken school and when you meet a great guy he turns out to be a total loser."

"Ray's not a loser... ah mean..."

"You still love him?"

"Yea ah guess ah do. Ah don` know if ah'll ever be able ta forgive him an` Amara for what they did ta me."

Risty looked sympathetically at her friend. Secretly she wanted to pulverize Ray and Amara, but Rogue would never forgive her if she did. Well not unless Risty didn't do it and someone else did. Someone like Mystique.


	27. chapter 26

Sallie: Okay since everyone else has one why not me?

Pietro: Cause-your-not-special.

Sallie: *glares at muse* If you weren't so cute.

Pietro: *grins* Everyone-loves-me. So-why-aren't-I-paired-with-Rogue?

Sallie: Cause everyone picked Lance.

Pietro: *pouts* I'm-way-hotter-then-that-rock-head.

Sallie: Um.. if you say so.

Pietro: Wait-you-think-Lance-is-hotter-then-me?

Sallie: *sweat-drops* Um.. and so the story continues.

Pietro: That's-not-an-answer!

Risty wandered into the girl's bathroom and a few minutes later Jean emerged. She flicked her red hair over her shoulder and walked towards Ray and Amara. "We need to talk."

Amara nodded and followed Jean. "I know you're mad at me about this."

"I am mad at you Amara. How could you do that to Rogue?"

"It was kind of an accident."

"So your lips accidentally collided and Rogue accidentally saw this?"

Amara sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say Jean. No one will let me near Rogue to apologize to her and Ray's insides are killing him right now. We know what we did was wrong."

"Well good and if you ever hurt Rogue again you'll be sorry." She said walking off leaving Amara standing there in shock.

******************************************

Ray gulped as he entered science class and saw Rogue sitting at they're table with her head on the table. He sighed and walked towards his seat and sat next to her. She didn't look up or make any knowledge of knowing him being there. "Can we talk later?" He asked.

Rogue raised her head and stared at him with her sad green eyes and nodded moving her attention to the teacher who had just entered the room. She took out her notes and turned on the burner. Ray handed her the chemicals and she carefully mixed them together causing light purple smoke to rise. She wrote down the reaction. "Very well done." They're teacher said grinning at them both. "You both make a very excellent team."

The bell rang as they gathered they're books. "Did you want to sit together for lunch?" Ray asked her.

"Ah promised tha Brotherhood ah'd sit with `em today." Rogue said.

Ray nodded. "Hey it's okay. Um.. but we'll still talk later right?"

"Yea we'll talk later, ah promise."

******************************************

Lance watched as Rogue and Ray walked next to each other and glared. He didn't want Rogue to forgive that loser just yet. He shut his locker and quickly made his way over and slid his arm around Rogue's shoulder. Moving next to her he shoved ray into the lockers. "So ready for lunch?"

"Ah guess so. It'll be lahke any other day."

"Yes but you eat with us."

"Just as long as Freddy doesn` try ta steal mah food."

Lance chuckled. "I'll make sure of it."

******************************************

Kitty saw Ray getting to his feet and went over. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'll be fine." He grumbled as he brushed off his jeans.

"What happened?"

"Your boyfriend doesn't want me anywhere near Rogue apparently.

"I'm like sorry." She said handing him his books.

He shook his head. "Forget it Kitty. Lance isn't going to stand in my way to get back with Rogue."

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss Amara back?"

He sighed. "I don't know Kitty. It was an impulse. We both liked each other before I started dating Rogue and my feelings for her left when I did date Rogue."

"Are your feelings for Amara back?"

"No, I love Rogue and no one will stop me from getting her back."

Kitty nodded and walked off. She walked into an empty classroom, grinned, and transformed into Mystique and then to Risty. "Don't worry Rogue. No one is going to hurt my little girl."

****

Poll vote for Rogue/?

Lance: 173

Ray: 70

Bobby: 82

Pietro: I-should-defiantly-be-apart-of-this-poll.

Sallie: For the hundredth time Pietro. You're not in the poll okay. No one even mentioned you in the reviews.

Pietro: *gasps* Not-even-once?

Sallie: *shakes head* not even once.

Pietro: *glares at reviewers* How-could-you-not-love-me? I'm-way-better-then-Lance-and-hotter-and-smarter-and-sexier...

Sallie: Okay while Pietro goes on about his ego will someone just post something about him so he'll shut up. Even if he won't be paired with Rogue. He can at least feel loved by someone.


	28. chapter 27

Pietro: *blows kisses to reviewers* I-knew-none-of-you-forgot-bout-me.

Me: *rolls eyes* Grow up would you?

Pietro: You're-just-jealous.

Me: I am not. Tons of people love me. If they didn't then they wouldn't be reading my stories and reviewing.

Pietro: Yes-but-you-got-more-reviewers-cause-of-me. *grins*

Me: No cause I wrote a first-time couple you dork.

Pietro: But-it-would-have-been-even-more-popular-if-I-was-the-main-character.

Me: *looks at reviewers* Does anyone have any duct tape lying around somewhere?

"Here's a seat for you." Pietro said grabbing on and put it near her.

"Thanks Pietro." She said sitting down with her tray in front of her. "Is this stuff even edible?" she asked eyeing the food on it.

"It is if you don't look at it." Tabitha said playing with it.

"Right, which explains why, the only two people eating it is Freddy and Todd?"

"It ain't all that bad, yo."

Lance chuckled and moved Rogue's tray in front of Lance. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Can I come too?" Todd asked.

"No." He said. "Come on Roguey."

*************************************

Bobby watched as Lance led Rogue out of the lunch room. "I know he's trust worthy but I'm not so sure right now."

"Think he's trying to steal Rogue out from under your nose?" Jubilee asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Roberto said as Rahne hit him lightly. "What?"

"Lance is dating Kitty or did you forget that?"

"He's just stating a possibility." Bobby said.

*************************************

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To find out where Lance is taking Roguey." Ray said starting to get up.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Cause just don't. You want Rogue to forgive you right?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Then have her trust you again."

*************************************

Amara looked around finding a table to sit at. "Amara over here!" Jean called.

She slowly headed towards them. "Um... I'm really sorry Jean."

"About what?"

"About breaking up Ray and Rogue."

"I know you are."

"But you told me earlier that you were still mad at me and if I ever did anything to hurt Rogue again that I'd be sorry."

Scott, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt glanced at Jean. "I never said that."

"But I swear it was you."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Mystique must be back."

"But why would she care what like happens to Rogue?" Kitty asked curiously.

"She placed her with Irene so there must be some sort of connection between the two of them." Scott said.

*************************************

"Lance where are ya takin` me?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Just over here." He said leading her to the other entrance of the cafeteria for employees only.

She eyes him curiously as he grabbed her hand and led her inside. The janitor was in there. "Hello Mr. Alvers came for the food again?"

"Of course. It's better then that crap they're serving." He said grabbing himself a tray and handed one to Rogue. "Take whatever you want Roguey."

Rogue looked at the food and saw it was much more appealing then what she had bought. "Thanks Lance." She said smiling at him.

****

Okay poll results and took a while to count them too

Lance: 216

Ray: 398

Bobby: 574


	29. chapter 28

Pietro: Finally-everyone-can-look-at-my-gorgeous-face-once-again.

Me: I'm sure everyone was happy to get a break from you.

Pietro: Is-that-sarcasm-I-hear-or-jealousy-that-I'm-way-more-popular-then-you-are?

Me: *rolls eyes* In your dreams speedy.

Pietro: Okay-take-a-vote. Me-or-the-person-writing-this-story-which-I'm-not-a-main-character-in.

Me: Me!

Pietro: Hey-you-can't-vote.

Me: *glares*

Pietro: *backs up some* Okay-you-can-vote.

Me: Thank you.

Lance and Rogue returned to the table with edible food. "So not fair." Tabitha whined.

"Deal with it Boom Boom." Lance said.

"Ah owe ya one Lance." Rogue told him.

Lance shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Is that a Twinkie?" Pietro asked eyeing a yellow creamed fill food on Rogue's plate.

Rogue glanced up at him. "Yea it is an` ya can` have it."

"Oh come on Rogue."

Rogue shook her head. "We don` need ya ta be sugah hahgh."

"But don't you love me?"

Lance tossed Pietro an extra Twinkie from his tray. "Leave her alone already."

"Fine, and thanks." He said eating it quickly.

************************************

"So if Mystique is back we should defiantly tell the professor." Scott said.

Jean nodded. "We'll let him know after school."

"Ve'll have to find out vhat sort of connection she had vith Rogue too."

Amara nodded. "I hope we find out soon."

************************************

Risty entered the lunch room and saw Rogue sitting with the Brotherhood. "Just like old times." She whispered to herself as she walked over. "Hey Rogue."

"Risty hi did ya want ta sit down?" Risty shook her head. "No I have a quiz to make up for science class. Just came in to say hi."

"Here in case ya get hungry." Rogue said taking the Twinkie off her tray and handed it to Risty.

"Thanks my favorite."

Pietro stared in shock. "How come she gets it and I don't?"

"Cause Risty is mah friend."

"I'm your friend too." He complained.

"Well, ah trust Risty more than ah trust ya, sorry Pietro."

"Yea right." He mumbled.


	30. chapter 29

Pietro: I-wanted-that-Twinkie!

Me: we all can't have what we want.

Pietro: And-what-do-you-want?

Me: A boyfriend

Pietro: *grins* I'm-available

Me: *sighs* I know that Petey-boy but I think the reviewers would hunt me down and kill me if we dated.

Pietro: Oh-don't -want-that

Me: No we don't. Hey I'm curious on this one thing.

Pietro: What-is-it?

Me: what does Pietro mean?"

Pietro: A-very-sexy-speed-demon-who-could-get-any-type-of-girl-he-wanted-just-by-smiling-at-them.

Me: Um... ok

"Um... hey Rogue." Ray said coming up behind her at her locker.

Rogue turned around. "Ray.. uh.. hi."

"How was your lunch?"

"It was okay ah guess."

Ray shuffled his feet. He didn't know why he felt so shy around Rogue right now, he never used to even when he had first met her. "I uh.. wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Ah know ya are."

"Do you think we'd ever get back together one day?"

Rogue sighed and looked at him. "Ah... ah don` now. Ah was kahnd of hopin` we'd put that behahnd us an` go back ta tha way things used ta be."

"You mean before we had started dating?" He asked curiously.

"No ah mean before Amara an` ya kissed."

Ray smiled at her. "So do I, Rogue. So do I."

************************************

Bobby glanced around the corner and sighed. "I lost her."

"You can't give up so easily." Jubilee told him.

"But you heard her. she wants to be back with him."

"Dude you want Rogue then fight for her okay." Roberto said coming up to him and Rahne on his arm.

"He's right. "You've always had this huge crush on her, but she had a crush on Scott and was oblivious to it."

"Okay I won't give up." Bobby said nodding.

"Good." Jubilee said squeezing his shoulder. "Go get your girl."

************************************

"You going to break them up?" Pietro asked Lance.

Lance shook his head. "Let them talk."

"But he's trying to take her."

Lance chuckled. "Pietro Rogue's not mine okay. She's like a sister to me always has been that way too and I've always been her older brother and we both know it."

"Could have fooled me." Pietro said smirking.

He glared at his friend and glanced back over at Rogue and Ray talking. "He makes one false move or makes her shed one tiny tear then he'll have to put up with me."

"Let's hope you don't change your mind about that whole brother/sister relationship thing later." Pietro said going to class.

Pietro: *gasp* I-was-finally-shown-for-more-then-two-seconds.

Me: would have put Todd or Freddy there but it didn't seem right.

Pietro: What-about-the-crazy-chick?

Me: You're sister isn't in this fic.

Pietro: Oh-yea-I meant-the-other-crazy-chick.

Me: Tabitha just didn't sound right.

Pietro: Oh-ok.


	31. chapter 30

Me: Finally a new chapter ^_^

Pietro: Tell me about it.

Me: *tiny glare* What was that?

Pietro: *gulps* Uh.. nothing

Me: *rolls eyes* Right.

Pietro: So how about that date?

Me: What date?

Pietro: With me

Me: On with the chapter

"So you staying at the Brotherhood tonight?" Ray asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yea tha Professor thinks ah should stay there fer `bout a week `till things calm down."

"Can I ask you a small personal question without you getting mad at me for asking it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure ask away."

"Um.. is there anything going on between you and Lance?"

Rogue just stared at him and started laughing. "No, Lance is lahke tha brother ah never had." He sighed with relief. "Ah do love him but not tha way yer thinkin` of Ray. Besahdes he an` Kitty mahke a cute couple don` ya think?"

Ray nodded. "Yea they do."

"Was that all tha questions ya had fer rahght now?"

"Well for now." He said smiling at her.

The bell rang as everyone started to hurry off to their classes. "Ah'll see ya later Ray."

"Yea later Rogue." Ray said walking backwards some and hit someone. "Sorry."

"Just so you know that if you hurt her I'll hurt you, all right?" Lance said to him.

Ray nodded. "Yea, I know the drill."


	32. chapter 31

Pietro: *gasps* Someone-actually-said-hey-to-me!

Me: Yea quite a shocker ain't it?

Pietro: You're-jealous-cause-no-one-said-hey-to-you-yet.

Me: Oh yea that's defiantly it.

Rogue sighed as she headed to English class and saw Risty at the door. "Ah didn` know ya were in this class."

Risty smiled. "I'm not. I'm just waiting to talk to you."

"What `bout?"

"Ray."

"Oh..." Rogue said.

"Are you going to go back out with him." Risty asked.

Rogue sighed. "Ah don` know. Ah think ah'll give him another try."

"What makes you think he won't try it again."

"What do ya mean?"

"If you and Ray finally get back together, what makes you think that he won't go and cheat on you again. Maybe next time with someone other then Amara?"

"Ah don` know, but ah think ah'm willin` ta tahke the chance that he won` do it again."

Risty sighed. "Well, hope your right girl."

**********************************

"So are tha rumors true?" Sam asked Ray in their history class.

"What rumors?" He asked taking his seat.

"You an` Rogue are an item once again?"

Ray smiled. "I'd like to think so. We were talking just before class and she's going to give me another chance."

"That's great news." Sam said grinning. "But be careful."

"Of what?"

"More along tha lahnes of who."

"Okay who?"

"Bobby."

Ray groaned. "Forgot about him. Do you think he'd try to ruin it for us?"

Sam shrugged. "The guy has been in love with Rogue since he first met her. He's her best friend at tha Institute."

Ray sighed. "I know. I know. I'll find a way to deal with him later. Right now I just want to think about Rogue and me becoming a couple again."

"And history." Sam said handing him the worksheet.


	33. chapter 32

Pietro: Finally new chapter.

Me: Yea, tell me about it.

Pietro: Okay, finally new chapter. *grins*

Jubilee looks over at a sad-faced Bobby. "What's wrong?" She asked entering his room.

"You didn't hear?" He asked looking away from outside and back at her.

"Hear what?"

"Ray and Rogue are a couple once again. This is a nightmare."

"Bobby there's still plenty of time for you to show Rogue how much you care about it."

He smirked. "No there isn't. He won, end of story. Seems like Lance and I both lost."

"Why did Lance lose as well?" Jubilee asked him curiously.

He sighed. "I don't know. It just seemed like there was always something going on between him and Rogue ya know. Heard from Kurt that during every battle Lance would be protecting Rogue more then the others."

"Because Rogue doesn't have a battle power, Bobby." Jubilee told him. "If she had he wouldn't have. Or it could have been cause she was the only girl on the Brotherhood besides Mystique."

Bobby sighs heavily. "I guess so, thanks for the talk Jubes."

"Hey what are friends for? Come on Rahne and Roberto want to play foose ball in the common room.

*****************************************

"Hey Roguey." Pietro said as she came into the Brotherhood house.

"Oh hi Pietro. How did you get home so quick, wait never mahnd."

"So your back with Ray again?"

"Yea ah think so. Ah mean ah'm givin` him another chance if that what ya mean."

"It's a shame you and Lance looked pretty good together."

Rogue glared at him. "Lance an` ah were never a couple Pietro. He's lahke a brother ta me."

Me: hm... sounds like Pietro is trying to play matchmaker.

Pietro: Who me?


	34. chapter 33

Me: What are you gloating about?

Pietro: *gloating* Everyone-loves-me.

Me: *rolls eyes* Now why in the world would they go and do that?"

Pietro: Cause-I'm-sexy-and-hot-and-everything-a-girl-could-ever-want.

Me: Um.. right well on with the chapter.

Pietro: Isn't-this-chapter-a-song-fic?

Me: Oh yea forgot. Okay was listening to this song while writing so I figured why not put it in *smiles* and yes the entire song is put in here, so if anyone needs the lyrics, they're here.

Pietro: You-know-I-bet-Avril-would-date-me.

"Hey don't get all angry with me Roguey." Pietro said putting his hand sup in defeat. "I was just trying to help you out."

Rogue sighed. "Ah know you are. Ah guess things are just, ya know complicated."

Pietro grinned as he quickly went and turned on the radio. Sure enough the song 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne. "Did ya request this song?" She asked since it was just starting.

"Maybe." He said smiling.

__

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
Rogue laughed softly. "Pietro ah can` believe ya did this."

The DJ came on the radio. "This song is dedicated to a young girl named Rogue from a good friend Pietro."

Pietro grinned. "Had to get you to smile didn't?"

__

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  


"Hey did you just here that, yo?" Todd asked as he went inside the house with the rest of the Brotherhood in time to hear the DJ put out the request.

Lance walked into the kitchen and saw Rogue and Pietro sitting at the table listening to the small radio. "Pietro what are you doing?"

"Uh.. well I um..." Pietro said not wanting to say he was trying to play matchmaker between the two of them.

"He said he wanted me ta smile." Rogue said.

  
_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_  
"Hey I love this song." Tabitha said as she started to dance around the kitchen.

"This song reminds me of food." Fred said.

"Freddy everything reminds you of food." Pietro snickered.

Rogue hit his arm lightly. "Be nahce ta him."

Lance chuckled as he took the empty seat next to Rogue. "We need to talk later." He whispered as she nodded.

__

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  


"This is unreal." Ray said.

"What's like wrong?" Kitty asked him curiously.

"Pietro requested this song for Rogue."

"It like doesn't mean anything Ray." She told him. "He's like probably just being nice."

Evan scuffed. "Maximoff being nice? Sorry to disappoint you Kitty but the word 'nice' isn't even in his vocabulary."

__

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  


"Well like I think your wrong." She said leaving the room.

Ray sighed as he listened to the song. "Do you think it means something? you know towards me?"

Evan shook his head. "Not a chance dude. Don't let Maximoff get you pissed off. He sure isn't worth it."

__

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  


"So when does Rogue return?" Scott asked looking up from his homework towards Jean.

"Well, at the end of the week, I believe." Jean told him.

"I hope she's okay."

Jean sighed. "Scott, Rogue will be fine okay. They won't hurt her."

"Yea I know." He said uncertain though.

__

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no  


"So admit it, you're happy now right?" Pietro asked her.

Rogue sighed. "Yea ah'm happy now. Thank ya Pietro" She said leaning over and gave him a soft ksis on his cheek.

Pietro blushed slightly and shook it off. "Any time Rogue."

Lance just looked at the radio, ignoring the fact of Rogue kissing Pietro even if it was on the cheek, but why did it bother him?

__

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no


	35. chapter 34

Pietro: *grins* I-am-loved!

Me: Only because you're making Lance jealous.

Pietro: But-someone-said-they-that-I'd-be-good-with-Rogue. Does-that-make-you-jealous?

Me: *rolls eyes* Yes totally jealous.

Pietro: Thought-so.

"So what did ya need ta talk `bout Lance?" Rogue asked entering his room.

Lance chuckled and looked up at her. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Why ya never knocked when ya entered mah room." She smiled.

"All right we're even go ahead and take a seat." He said going to shut the door."

"This sounds serious." She said looking at him with concern as she took a seat on his bed.

"What? Oh no it's not that serious, just um.. well.. okay." He said sitting next to her. "I kind of have something to tell you."

*************************************

"Is he okay yo?" Todd asked.

Tabitha waved her hand in front of Pietro's face not getting a response. He's been that way since Rogue had followed Lance out of the kitchen. She chuckled softly. "Oh he will be." She made a small energy ball and put it in Pietro's hand as she, Freddy, and Todd took cover.

*************************************

Bobby glared at Ray as Ray did the same thing. "Now listen up you two. Your both the reason why Rogue is staying with the Brotherhood. Now if we want her back here then you two have to learn to get along." Logan told them.

"Then tell him to leave my girlfriend alone." Ray said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been cheating on your girlfriend in the first place." Bobby said angrily.

Logan sighed knowing this was going to be a very long lesson. "All right computer activate Lesson 49."

"Lesson 49 Activated." The computer voice said.

"Lesson 49?" Bobby and Ray asked confused.

"I thought it only went up to 48 lessons?"

"Yea and we're still at Lesson 12."

"Yea well I managed to talk the professor into letting me program this especially for you two." Logan said as the Danger room instantly changed to look like green grass, and up at the hill was n old house.

"Why does that look like the Brotherhood's place?"

"That's because it is. The two of you have to work together to get up to that house. I also entered the Brotherhood into this lesson so be careful of earthquakes, slime, and energy bombs, and anything else they can throw at you. Once you **_both_** read the house you can go inside. You have to enter together or the door won't open. After that you need to find Rogue within the house. I won't tell you what's to be expected inside or whom you may run into. Got it?"

They both nodded. Neither wanted to work together but if it was to save Rogue, even if it was a lesson, they'd do it.

*************************************

"What did ya need ta tell me Lance?" Rogue asked.

Before Lance could answer they heard a small explosion coming from downstairs causing them both to jump.

"You're dead!" They heard Pietro yell.

Lance groaned and shook his head. "You know just um.. forget it." He said starting to get up.

Rogue touched his arm. "Lance come on. Ya know ya can tell me anythin` rahght?"

Lance looked into her green eyes and sighed as he sat back down. "Rogue I..."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go back to them."

"What do ya mean?"

"I want you to stay here with us. Join up with the Brotherhood again." Chicken, chicken, chicken, he kept hearing the words repeat in his head. Actually he wasn't that much of a chicken cause it was one of the things he wanted to tell her.

"Lance ah... ah don` know."

"Hey it's okay Roguey. You have plenty of time to think about it."

She nodded and smiled at him. "What else did ya want ta ask me?"

His face paled slightly. "What makes you think there was something else?"

"Lance come on ah know ya too well ta know that ya wanted ta tell me somethin` else."

Lance gulped and looked away. "Yea there was."

"So tell me."

He knew he would get hurt by either Rogue or Kitty for doing this but he had no choice. She was right there and she was so beautiful. he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

Me: Hm... wonder what her reaction would be.

Pietro: Of-course-I-know.

Me: Oh you do?"

Pietro: Yea-she'll-push-him-away-come-running-downstairs-and-into-my-arms.

Me: Right, well this is for the reviewers to decide not you Pietro or me.


	36. chapter 35

Rogue gasped feeling his lips pressed against her. Half her was tempted to kiss back while the other half was tempted to push him away. She had slowly returned the kiss to his surprise. He wrapped his arms around his waist. No this is wrong, I can't.... he thought as he slowly broke the kiss. "Lance ah..."

"Go."

"What?"

"Just go okay." He said.

Rogue nodded as she quickly left his room shutting the door behind her and leaned against it. "What just happened?"

*****************************

"Damn it." Lance said punching a wall which had gone through. "Shit." He cursed slowly pulling his hand out and inspected it. His knuckles were bleeding. "I don't need this."

*****************************

Pietro made his way upstairs. his face was some what black from the explosion and his hair was a mess. He saw Rogue leaning against Lance's door. "You okay?"

Rogue looked up. "We need ta talk." He said grabbing his arm and pulled him into her room.

"What's up?"

"First of all what happened ta ya?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know. Now onto you. Did you and Lance get into a fight?"

She shook her head. "No worse, he kissed him."

"What's wrong with that?"

"That ah kissed him back." She moaned covered her head with her pillow as she laid back on her bed.

Pietro didn't understand as he pulled the pillow of Rogue's head. "And the problem?"

"Lance is not s`posed ta lahke me Pietro. No one was ever s`posed ta lahke me cause ah was tha untouchable."

"But your not any more. You have control."

"She sighs. "Ah know that but... ah don` know. Lance is just s`posed ta be mah friend, ya know, helpin` me through hard tahmes. He always came ta talk ta me if he had problems with his relationship with Kitty even after ah left ya`ll."

Pietro sighed and caressed the side of Rogue's face and she looked at him. "Don't worry about it Roguey, things will work out for the best or my name isn't 'The Sexy Speed Demon' okay?"

Rogue smirked. "That's not yer name."

He gasped. "You never thought of me like that? i thought all girls did."

*****************************

Lance made his way to the kitchen and to the icebox. Wrapping some ice in a towel he went into the living room and slouched on the couch. "What happened to you yo?" Todd asked.

"I punched a wall."

"Did your hand go through it or something?" Tabitha asked.

"Yea, it did."


	37. the truth revealed hey i actually named ...

"Well hey listen Roguey everything will be okay. I promise." Pietro told her.

"Now if ah could only believe ya."

"Of course you can. When have you known me to lie to you?"

"Pietro ah left shortly after ya showed up so ah know more `bout Freddy than ah do `bout ya."

Pietro smiled. "Well ask away. I'll tell you everything there is to know about my life and more."

Rogue laughed. "Why do ah have a feelin` that ah'm goin` ta be afraid of whatever ah fahnd out `bout ya?"

*************************************

"Where are you like going?" Kitty asked seeing Ray grab a rain coat. She glanced outside and it was pouring.

"I need to talk to Rogue." He told her.

"But she's at the Brotherhood's and they like won't let you in."

Ray tossed her a raincoat. "Which is why your coming with me."

"Me?" She squeaked.

"And Kurt if I can find him. Bobby won't give me the keys to the jeep."

"Yea vell the interior vould get ruined if it got wet." Kurt said bamfing into the room. Ray tossed Kurt a raincoat. "Vhat's this for?"

"We're making a visit."

"If Kurt like bamfs us there why the raincoats?" Kitty asked putting hers on.

"Because to be nice Kurt's having us outside the door and they don't have a porch to stand under."

"Like true." Kitty said as she and Ray touched Kurt's arms as he bamfed them to the Brotherhood house.

*************************************

"Well why did you punch the wall?" Tabitha asked Lance curiously.

"I felt like it okay." He said hearing the doorbell and went to answer it. His eyes widened as he saw Ray, Kurt, and Kitty standing at the door.

Kitty saw the pack of ice that Lance was holding on his knuckles and hurried in. "Are you like okay? What happened?"

"It's okay Kitty." He said. "I just lost my temper and punched a hole in my wall."

Kitty smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Well like why did you do that."

"No reason." He chuckled as eh glanced at Kurt and ray. "I can understand your being here." He looked at Kurt and then at Ray. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Rogue."

"You have an appointment, yo?" Todd asked jumping into the room. "Miss Rogue has a very busy schedule."

"Yes she can't see just anyone." Fred added.

*************************************

"So she's in an Institute?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, my father told me it was for her own good." Pietro said.

Rogue nodded slightly understanding Pietro's grief of his fraternal twin sister Wanda. Not being able to control her power and then being locked away. She heard voices downstairs and looked at Pietro. "Someone's here."

"Let's go see then."

Rogue stood up and walked to the door and stopped. "Yer goin` down lookin lahke that? What if it's a girl?"

Pietro gasped looking at himself in the mirror. "Meet you down there in a flash."

Rogue smirked as se went downstairs. Her face turned slightly more paler then usual when she saw Kitty, Kurt, and Ray. "What are ya`ll doin` here?"

"We like came for a visit." Kitty said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Lance's.

Ray smiled at her. "Surprised?"

"Defiantly." She said still in shock and refusing to meet Lance's eyes.

Kurt had noticed some tension in the room mostly between Lance and Rogue but decided to ignore it. a strong wind blew past him as he looked next to Rogue and saw Pietro. "So did I miss anything?"

"Not a thing speedy." Tabitha told him.

"Let's go talk than." Rogue said grabbing Ray's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Pietro glanced at Lance who didn't look that happy. "So is Daniels bored at the Institute?"

"Vhy?" Kurt asked.

"Need something to do." Pietro shrugged running out in the rain and arrived at the Institute within seconds.


	38. chapter 37

"Pietro Maximoff!" Evan's voice yelled being heard throughout the entire Institute.

"Gotta be faster then that Daniels."

A spike went flying through the air as Pietro moved quickly followed by the sound of glass breaking. "Uh-oh." Both boys said looking at each other.

"Who broke my vase?" A very angry weather witch asked.

"Your on your own Daniels." Pietro said taking off leaving a paled mutant behind.

********************************

"So what brings ya here?" Rogue asked closing the door to her bedroom.

"I just thought you'd like having a special visitor." Ray said smiling at her.

"Ah think ah'll keep this visitor `round fer a while." She smiled back.

"Lance are you like okay? You seem kind of out of it." Kitty said.

"Yea, I'm fine Kitty. Just my hand hurts kind of."

Kurt instantly knew that Lance was lying; not about his hand hurting, but about being okay. He needed to get a chance to talk to him in private, and only had one chance. "Hey Keety."

"Yes Kurt?"

"You have some dirt on your nose."

"I do?" Kitty asked looking at Lance.

Lance didn't see any dirt on her nose, but saw Kurt giving him a look from behind her. "Yea, you do."

"Be back." she said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We need to have a talk."

********************************

"I missed you." Ray said having his arms wrapped around Rogue with her leaning against him and her head on his shoulders.

"Ah missed ya too." Rogue sighed sighing softly. She knew she couldn't keep it from him and he had to know the truth. "Ray..."

"Yes Rogue?"

"Ah have somethin` ah need ta tell ya."

********************************

"Look rogue and I had a small argument before you guys came over, it wasn't anything big." Lance told Kurt.

"Vell fix it."

Just then Kitty returned. "Is it like gone?"

"Yea it's gone pretty-Kitty."

"Ray wait.." Rogue said hurrying into the room following Ray.

Ray walked passed Kurt and towards Lance where he punched him square in the face. "Ray!" Kitty gasped.

"He deserved it."

Lance stumbled back to his feet glaring at him. His eyes rolled back into his head sending a tremor towards Ray. Pietro entered the house feeling the shaking. "What's going on?"

"Ray punched Lance." Kurt said.

Pietro glanced at Rogue knowing she had told Ray what had happened. "Lancedudeyoudon'twanttodothisnowwiththeladiesinthehouse." He said quickly. (Translation: "Lance dude you don't want to do this now with the ladies in the house.")

Lance calmed down slightly and glanced over at Rogue who was looking at the ground. "Kitty maybe you guys should leave now."

"Like not until Ray tells me why he punched you."

"Because your boyfriend there is a no good bastard Kitty."

"Ray..." Rogue started.

"No, she needs to know Rogue. Your boyfriend there took advantage of Rogue during her dwelling period and kissed her."

"What?!" Kitty's eyes widened and looked at Lance.

"It's not all Lance's fault. Ah kissed him back." Rogue said hearing a gasp from Ray.

"Kitty it didn't mean anything. I promise it was just one of those spur of the moments. Rogue loves Ray and I love you." He sad.

Kitty glanced over at Rogue who had refused to meet her eyes. "I want proof that it meant nothing."

"How?" Kurt asked confused.

"Kiss again."

"What?!" Rogue and Lance asked in shock.

"No way is she kissing him." Ray said.

"But we need to know that it like didn't mean anything. They kiss, we watch their expressions and the truth comes out."

"Fair enough." Ray said giving in.


	39. chapter 3

Bobby sighed going downstairs. "Hey have any of you seen Kurt?"

Scott shook his head. "No why?"

"He was supposed to help me with some history project on Germany."

"He took Kitty and Ray to the Brotherhood house." Evan said. "To visit Rogue."

Bobby tensed up at the thought of Ray being near Rogue. "Right thanks." He said going back upstairs.

Jean sighed. "He still likes her even if he knows that Rogue and Ray are getting back together."

"He's liked Rogue since he first came here Jean. I don't think he'll ever stop."

*******************************************

"Ya'll can` be serious?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

Kitty nodded. "I'm like totally serious. You and Lance have to kiss, again."

"Kitty this is stupid." Lance said.

"Then just kiss and get it over with." Ray said crossing his arms over his chest.

Rogue glanced up and looked at Lance. "Ah don` think we're gettin` a choice here."

"Neither do I."

Kurt wished he could do something but he knew Kitty and ray were right. If Lance and Rogue had feelings for each other it was the only way for them to find out for real. "Vell get it over vith so ve can go home and eat." He said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You always think of food Blue, why not me?" Tabitha asked.

"Vell.. I uh.."

"All rahght we'll kiss an` get it ovah with." Rogue said mostly to get her brother out of the jam.

Kurt shot her an appreciated look. Lance looked at Rogue as they both stepped towards each other. "Sorry to get you in this mess." He whispered.

"Don` worry `bout it."

Ray had to use all the guts he had to keep from turning away as Rogue and Lance's lips neared and they kissed. They separated a few seconds later with solid looks on their faces. Kitty's face lit up and gave Lance a big hug. "I'm like so glad there's nothing between you two." She said also giving Rogue a hug as well.

Ray went towards Rogue and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Your not the only one Kitty."

"Vell the fuzzy one is happy and hungry."

They all laughed. "Ya`ll want ta stay here fer dinner? Ah think we got food `round here someplace."

"We do since Rogue went shopping the other day with Pietro and Lance and she threatened us that if we ate it all she'd kick in her powers yo." Todd said.

Kitty raised an eyebrow to Rogue shocked as Rogue just shrugged. "It worked an` we got food."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said grinning a toothy grin.

Pietro glanced at Rogue who snuck a tiny glance at Lance who was talking to Kitty. He knew there was something small between her and Lance and her solid look was obvious a fake, now if he could find out about Lance.


	40. chapter 39

"I'll even help you make it." Pietro said.

Rogue nodded. "Anyone have a problem with spaghetti?"

"Just as long as you don't let Keety into ze keetchen." Kurt said.

"Like Kurt." Kitty said putting her hands on her hips and glared at the fuzzy elf.

"Oops.." He chuckled.

"I'll call the Institute and let them know we're staying for dinner." Ray said kissing Rogue's cheek again.

***************************

"Pietro why did ya offer ta help me mahke dinner? Yer usually tha first ta scramble ta get out of helpin` me."

"Because we need to talk." He said getting down the box of spaghetti from the top shelf of the cupboard and set it down.

"What `bout?"

"The kiss between you and Lance. I don't believe that there wasn't something there."

Rogue sighed and looked at him. "Even if there was a small thing between us when we kissed it wouldn` matter."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. Kitty an` Ray. It hurt `em both when they found out we kissed an` it would hurt them even more if they knew there was somethin` still between us."

Rogue shook her head. "We're goin` ta go on lahke there was nothin` between us."

"But it would be like living a lie right?"

"That's cause it is livin` a lie." She sighed putting the put of half filled water on the stove and turned it on for it to boil. "Our tempers would collahde too much."

"And one day you're feelings for each other will just explode and everyone will get hurt." Pietro said. "Including you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

***************************

"I'll get it." Bobby said hearing the phone ring. "Xavier Institute, Bobby speaking.

"Let me talk to someone who won't hang the phone up on me or pass on this message." An annoyed voice said on the other line.

Bobby kept his cool from freezing the phone and handed it to Scott and walked out of the room. "Hello?" Scott asked.

"Scott it's Ray. Can you tell the professor that Kitty, Kurt, and I are staying here for dinner."

"Sure, I'll let him know. How's Rogue?"

"She's doing good. she hasn't killed any of them yet." He chuckled.

Lance chuckled as well. "Yea that's good."

~Authors Note~

Okay just figured to add a sweet part of Rogue and Pietro talking for everyone :)


	41. chapter 40

"Um.. Pietro ah think ya put too much in there." Rogue said looking in the pot.

"I only put two cans of sauce in."

Rogues eyes widened. "Yer only s`posed at use one can." She said quickly turning it down before it bubbled over."

"Oops." He said.

************************************

Lance looked up and saw Rogue pushing Pietro out of the kitchen. "Stay out."

Hey I was helping."

"Burnin` tha house down ain` helping` Pietro." She said going back into the kitchen.

Lance raised his eyebrow as Pietro shrugged. "Chicks go figure."

He got hit with a pillow for that comment. "Don't call us, like, chicks." Kitty said.

Lance chuckled. "You just can't win can you?"

Pietro shook his head. "Not today."

"I'll go help Rogue in the kitchen." Ray said getting off the couch and went in.

Pietro caught Lance giving him a small glare, but no one else had apparently noticed. He sighed knowing this was going to be a lot of hard work if he was going to try and get those two together. Firs thing he'd have to do was get rid of Ray and Kitty.

************************************

"Need help?" Ray asked coming up behind Rogue wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Rogue giggled. "Ya know ah can always use yer help."

"Good, I even promise not to burn down the house."

"Ah lahke that promise."


	42. chapter 41

"It vas great." Kurt said smiling.

"Thanks." Rogue said blushing slightly.

"Yea we promise not to the others how good of a cook you are, that way they don't expect you to cook every night." Ray said kissing his girlfriends cheek.

"Wellit'sgettinglateyouandguysshouldgethomebeforeyourcurfew." Pietro said quickly.

"Huh?" Kitty asked confused.

Lance was quite curious to why Pietro wanted to get them out of the house so quickly but decided to find out later. "He says you guys should get going before you miss curfew or anything."

"Well curfew isn't until like ten and it's only seven." Kitty said.

"Hey isn't there a Danger Room session at seven, every night and every morning." Tabitha asked.

Pietro gave Tabitha and thank you glance. Kitty's eyes widened. "Like oh my god we're going to be totally late."

"No ve von't." Kurt said. "I can get us there in two seconds."

"Well we better get going then.." Ray said putting his arms around Rogue. "Want to come?"

Rogue didn't have a chance to answer. "Sorry, but she's still under our house arrest." Pietro said.

Ray gave him a small look. "Fine but next weeks she's ours again right sweetie?"

Rogue nods. "That's what tha professor says."

"Good I'll see you at school then." He said kissing her, not on the cheek but on the lips and in front of all of them.

Pietro glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed he was too busy kissing Kitty. He sighed and sped out of the room. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

**********************************

"Your late." Logan said.

"By only a minute." Ray said.

"How's Rogue doing?" Scott asked.

"She's doing good." Ray said smiling.

"Had some like small complications but they're like totally fixed now." Kitty said.


	43. chapter 42

"What sort of complications?" Scott asked curiously.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Ray said.

Scott glanced at Jean who merely shrugged. She wasn't going to read their minds, but she'd find out from Kitty later.

******************************************

"Okay you want to explain why you wanted them out so quickly?" Lance asked Pietro. He had cornered him in the hallway.

Pietro sighed. "Look it's obvious you and Rogue have feelings for each other and I'm just trying to help."

"We're just friends and we proved it by kissing."

"Which is why she glanced at you a few seconds afterwards?"

"She did?" Lance asked.

Pietro chuckled noticing the look in his buddies eyes. "Oh yea just friends."

Lance grabbed Pietro by his collar. "Listen to me very carefully Pietro. Rogue and I are just friends and there is nothing more going on between us. I love Kitty and she loves Ray. If you can't deal with it then you're the one with the problem."

"Lance would ya leave Pietro alone." Rogue said coming behind them.

Lance let Pietro go quickly. "I was just…"

"Ready at punch his face in?"

Pietro moved away from Lance quickly and went behind Rogue. "See try to hurt me and you'll just have to go through the Goth Goddess first." Rogue blushed at his compliment. Lance seeing this narrowed his eyes at Pietro. "See-you-around-Roguey." He said running downstairs.

Lance groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's asking for it."

"Lance just lay off Pietro fer a while would ya."

"Fine but only because you asked so nicely." He teased.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Rahght." She moved closer to him and put her hand up to touch his face and Lance moved away. "Rogue we can't."

"Lance calm down. Ah was just looking` at yer eye." She said. "Ray did a nahce number on it if ya ask me."

"Yea always knew the day you got a boyfriend I'd get punched, didn't know it would be from your boyfriend."

Rogue sighed. "Sorry `bout that. Ah just thought he needed at know tha truth."

"Hey don't worry about it Rogue. I deserved it, I'm quite shocked you and Kitty didn't get into a cat-fight."

"Very funny." She said.


	44. chapter 43

"But if it counts I think you'd win." Lance added.

"Thanks ah think it does count some how." Rogue shrugs. "But Pietro is rahght ya know. We hafta resolve what is between us before it hurts them or ourselves."

"Always hate when you 'Pietro' and 'is right' in the same sentence."

Rogue giggles. "Ah'll try not at next tahme."

"So what do we do to prove to Pietro and to ourselves?" Lance asked.

"Ah haven` thought that far ahead yet."

"Well take your time." Lance said smiling as Rogue glanced at him as his hands touched her cheek as he kissed her and he felt her return the kiss

*********************************

"What about this one?" Kitty asked Ray.

Ray shrugged. "This is way too hard Kitty. I can't decide."

Kitty sighed and looked at him. "Rogue loves you as much as you love her Ray, she proved it by telling you the truth."

"What about you and Lance."

"We've been in love too long to let that get between us." She said. "Now what color?"

"Black."

"Good choice." She giggled handing him the catalog. "She's totally love it."

"I hope your right. Thanks for your help."

"Like any time. Now you just send in that form with what you want to get her and it should be here in six to eight weeks."

"Six to eight weeks?!"

"Yes unless you put down a special request for it to be ordered sooner, but I thin kit like costs more."

"Rogue's worth it."

~Authors Note~

A special thanks to all those reviewers who have been with me since the very beginning of this story, too many to name but you know who you are so thanks.


	45. chapter 44

Ray waited patiently the next day just waiting for the mail man. Kitty noticed this and giggled as she came behind him. "They said two to three days, Ray and it's like been only one."

Ray sighed. "Maybe they knew how desperate I was and decided to send it within one day?"

She shook her head. "No way."

Ray groaned as he moved away from the door. "Think I should go visit her?"

"Ray she's like your girlfriend. You don't need to ask anyone if you can visit her or not."

"Yea well she's at _their _house."

*************************************

Bobby stood off to the side where he couldn't be seen listening to their conversation. If he hadn't overheard Kitty telling Jean that Rogue and Lance had kissed he would have never knew there was a problem. Of course he was jealous as well and wished he was in Lance's shoes. He wished he was there right now, being that close to Rogue and living under the same roof.

In fact it occurred to him needed to talk to her. He quickly grabbed his coat and went to the garage. Grabbing the keys off the hook for the jeep he always drove and took off to the brotherhood house.

*************************************

"Pietro ah swear if ya don` give those back ah'm goin` ta kill ya!"

"Have to catch me first." He said chuckling.

Rogue ran after Pietro knowing he would cheat and use his powers as soon as she got close to him. Pietro had stolen her gloves. Sure she didn't need them any more, but they were more along the lines of a security deal. Pietro laughed when he took off when Rogue was near him not watching where he was going and ran right into Lance. Lance fell backwards along with Pietro.

Rogue smirked at the look of the boys and wished she had a camera and her wish was answered and Tabitha entered the living room from the kitchen,. Camera in hand and flashed a picture or two. "Don't worry I'll give you a copy of these." She said popping a huge pink bubble in her mouth.

"Thanks." She said smiling as she walked over to the boys and grabbed her gloves from Pietro's hands. "Serves ya rahght ya thief."

Lance groaned as he sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"Ya stopped Pietro fer me."

Lance looked next to him and saw Pietro. "What did you do this time to her?"

"I just took her gloves for a little bit." He said getting smacked upside the head. "Ouch."

"You deserved it." Lance said hearing the doorbell and got to his feet to answer it. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to visit Rogue, not you." Bobby said moving around Lance and saw Rogue bickering with Pietro.

Rogue stopped bickering with Pietro long enough to notice Bobby. "Hey Bobby what brings ya here?"

"Just a visit it's okay right?"

Rogue nods. "Of course it's okay. Ah haven` seen ya all weekend." She said moving and gave him a hug with he gratefully returned.

Lance shut the door with his face turned towards it. He didn't want Pietro to see what his face looked like right then. It was full of hate and pure jealousy.


	46. chapter 4

"Man this house is turning weird." Pietro groaned. "Too many X-Geeks coming over."

"Well tha only so called 'X-Geek comin` ta visit ya next week would be Kitty." Rogue said.

"Yea no reason to visit you guys if Rogue won't be here."

"Where's she going?" Fred asked confused.

"Freddy ya knew ah was only stayin` here fer a week."

"It went by too quick. Can you stay for a month or two or longer like forever?"

Rogue chuckled softly. "Would love ta Freddy, but ah need ta get home sooner or later."

"This is your home." Lance muttered under his breath which no one heard.

"Come on Bobby, let's go talk." Rogue said.

"It's nice outside, go in the backyard." Pietro suggested. He wasn't about to let Bobby talk her into going to her room.

Lance turned around and glared at Bobby from behind his back. His eyes narrowed as Bobby put his arm around Rogue. His Rogue.

"Nothing there huh?" Pietro asked.

"Keep your eye on them. He makes a move, beat the crap out of him." Lance warned.

************************************

"Things are real lonely at the Institute without you." Bobby said.

"Yea ah miss ya`ll. But ah can move back in lahke three days." Rogue said walking next to him.

"Hope those days go by fast."

Rogue nods half-heartedly. Sure she missed everyone, but she would also miss everyone here at the Brotherhood house. She noticed Bobby walking some-what closer to her and his hand brushing up against hers.

A strong wind brushed by the both of them separating them. Bobby brushed it off as rogue glanced back and saw Pietro staring out at them from the window.


	47. chapter 46

Pietro glanced out the window leaning against the wall. His arms folded over his chest as he gave Rogue a small wink. E saw her rolls her eyes and go back t talking to Bobby. "This won't end well you know that right?"

"What do you care?" Pietro asked.

Tabitha smirks. "Well the fact of the perfect Kitty-cat not coming over here any more has crossed my mind. Rogue's better company then she is."

"Any ones better company then valley girl."

"So let me ask you this one quick question Pietro."

"What?" He asked his eyes not moving off of Rogue and Bobby who were sitting on the bench laughing.

"Are you watching after Rogue because Lance asked you to or for yourself." Before Pietro could answer she was gone. He sighed. In fact he didn't have an answer.

********************************

"So how many more days?" Bobby asked.

"Ah think two or maybe three." Rogue said unsure. "Does everyone really miss me that much?"

Bobby smiles. "How could they not?"

She blushed slightly. "Thanks Bobby, ah guess ah needed ta hear that from someone other than Ray."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Why Ray?"

"Huh?"

Bobby sighs and looks at the grass. "Why did you pick Ray?"

"Ah.. Ah don` know. Ah guess he was there when mah powers got under control."

"And even after how he treated you by kissing Amara you still went back to him."

"Ah.. Ah don` know why ah did. Ah hated him, both of `em fer doin` that ta me. Ah guess since he apologized ta me ah accepted it. An` ah know he didn` mean ta."

"But Rogue he kissed her back. He shouldn't have even let her kiss him. And the jerk kissed her back. And you just go back to him." Rogue sighs holding back tears. "Rogue I'm so sorry." Bobby said realizing h had upset her and held her in his arms. He could hear her crying faintly in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

********************************

"What are you doing?" Lance asked Pietro seeing Bobby holding Rogue. "I'm stopping this."

Pietro put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Just let them be this once Lance."

"But…"

"She needs to let it out." He said Lance noticing Rogue was crying.

He sighs. "All right."


	48. chapter 47

Bobby held Rogue as she cried knowing they were being watched. His icy blue eyes glanced over at the back patio door and saw Lance and Pietro standing and watching them. He had no intentions of letting Rogue go, in fact if eh could he would stay with her but knew it wasn't an option

Rogue sniffed and moved away from Bobby's chest. "Ah'm sorry ah got yer shirt wet."

He looked down and saw the tear marks on his shirt and shrugged. "I think I'll frame it."

Rogue smiled and hit his arm lightly. "Be serious."

"I am, I'll call it Rogue's Tears. Or maybe I can drain out the tears and keep it in a capsule of some sort."

Rogue laughed. "Bobby ah don` know what ta do with ya any more."

He grinned. "Well…" He teased raising his eyebrows.

"Ya know those two wouldn` let ya near me."

Bobby glanced at Lance and Pietro and smirked. "I can take them."

"Ah'm sure ya can."

****************************

"What are they talking about?" Pietro asked curiously.

"What ever it is he has her smiling and laughing,. That could be good." Lance said eyeing them. "Or bad."

"We still wait?"

Lance nods. "Yea I suppose so. They have to come back in sometime."


	49. chapter 48

Pietro: Hey-I'm-back!

Sallie: *groans* how did you get out?"

Pietro: I-picked-the-lock. Not-nice-to-lock-someone-as-cute-as-myself-in-your-closet. I could-have-helped-you-a-lot-with-your-writers-block.

Sallie: I never had writers block.

Pietro: Then-why-haven't-you-updated-in-nearly-a-month.

Sallie: *sighs* Sorry he got lose, I'll try to find a better lock next time

Pietro: Too-fast-for-you. On-with-the-story.

"So I best get going before they find out I'm missing. Don't want your boyfriend to kill me." Bobby said standing up as he offered his hand out to Rogue to help her to her feet.

She gratefully took his hand and stood up. "Ya know when ah get home any tahme ya wanna just talk or hang out with me it's okay. An` if Ray gives ya any problems `bout it ya can come an` see me okay?"

Bobby laughed. "I think I'll be seeing you a lot then."

"An` no provoking him Bobby."

He pouted slightly. "Ruin all my fun."

Rogue smiled as they walked back to the house where Lance and Pietro were waiting. "I'll see you when you come back home rogue." Bobby said giving her a hug and turned to the two boys. "Take care of her until then."

Lance nodded. "Done deal." He said as Pietro nodded as well but didn't say anything.

Bobby gave Rogue one last glance as he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." He said leaving back to the Institute.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked as he watched Lance go into the kitchen to make them some sandwiches.

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm fahne."

"What were you crying about?"

She looked up. "Ya saw that?"

"I saw everything Roguey. What did he say?"

She sighed. "He just brought up a question."

"What question?"

"Why ah picked Ray an` why ah went back ta him after what he did." She said feeling tears starting to build up again.

Pietro noticing this pulled her into his arms, her head against his chest.   
"I'm sorry to bring it up Roguey."

"No, it's not yer fault." Her muffled voice said.

"Hey sandwiches are done." Lance said carrying in a plate with three sandwiches and nearly dropped it when he saw Pietro with his arms around Rogue. He narrowed his brown eyes at the speed demon.

Pietro looked up hearing Lance's voice. He saw the boy narrow his eyes angrily and slowly moved rogue away from him who looked up at him confused. "Come on, let's eat."


	50. chapter 49

Pietro: You-should-write-a-story-about-me-and-Rogue.

Sallie: Well once you learn proper grammar you can write it yourself.

Pietro: *runs around grabbing all types of English books and starts to read them*

Sallie: *sighs* Well this should be a while so on with the chapter.

"Where were you?" Ray asked as bobby passed his room.

Bobby stopped slightly next to the door frame having no intentions of backing up to face him. "Out."

"You saw her didn't you?"

"What difference is it?"

"Stay away from her."

"Don't think I can. She's my best friend and she says she wants me to see her." Bobby hid a small smirk on his face knowing this news was pissing him off."

"She's my girlfriend, don't forget that. You try anything and I'll make sure you won't be able to ice-up anymore then into a puddle got it?" Ray said holding in his temper. When Rogue returned he wanted her to have a place to return to.

"Yea yea whatever. Don't lose your temper or you'll just fry like the rest of us." And with saying that he walked into his room and shut the door.

"How's Rogue?"

He jumped at the sound of his roommate. "Roberto, don't do that to me."

"Sorry dude, so she okay?"

"Yea she's fine. Comes home soon."

"Sooner the better right?"

Bobby smiles. "Yea that's for sure."

*******************************

Sam walked into his room shocked to see a very angry Ray. Small sparks were coming out of his clenched fists. "Ray what happened?"

"Bobby that's what happened." He said angrily. "He went and saw Rogue."

"They are best friends ya know."

"I know, but he wants more with her and I guess I'm afraid he's going to try and take her."

Sam sat on his roomies bed and put his arm on his shoulder. "Trust me Ray. Ah don` know Rogue that well, but she doesn` seem ta be tha type ta play with someone's heart, let `long two people's." He said.

Ray nodded. "You're right. I'll put up a fight for her if I have to. Frosty just better watch his back."

*******************************

"Are ya okay?" Rogue asked as she propped her feet up on his legs.

"Yea I'm fine." Lance said he said in a dull voice.

Rogue sighed and moved her legs. "Lance look at me. What's wrong. Ya been lahke this since Bobby left."

"It has nothing to do with Bobby rogue, but someone else?"

"Is it Ray?"

"No, someone in this house."

Rogue looked at him confused and started thinking. Who would annoy Lance this much and then it dunged on her. "Pietro?"

Lance clenched his fists at the sound of his supposedly best friends name. He had only asked him to watch over Rogue while Bobby was over, not practically hit on her while he was out of the room. "That jerk."

"Rahght now mahnd explainin` ta me why ya hate Pietro so much rahght now?"

Lance looked into her green eyes. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes." She said.

"Okay I guess I mean to say that when we kissed again in front of Ray and Kitty, I did feel something. Something big and I couldn't admit it."

"Ah feel tha same way, but ah love Ray Lance an` ya love Kitty."

He sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his hair. "I know that's the problem."

"So what do we do?"

"We get all of our feelings out that we have for each other and hope they go away."

"An` if they don` go away?"

"Then we got bigger problems to deal with."


	51. Chapter 50

Pietro: O.O wow-I-didn't-know-it-was-over-a-month-since-you-updated.

Sallie: O.O Niehter did I

Pietro: Bet-people-are-mad-at-you.

Sallie: Wouldn't doubt it.

"So what do we do now?" Rogue asked him looking into his brown eyes.

"Get all emotions out of the way. Everything we feel for each other we let out."

"An` tha consequences?"

Lance looked at her and smiled. "I promise not to leave you with a child."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she hit him. "Mah emotions fer ya don` go that far nor near it Lance Alvers."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Had to make sure you were still you."

"An` who would ah be if ah wasn` me?"

"Well, if you had agreed I'd think you were taken over by aliens."

"Aliens aren` that bad. Only the oozing` ones."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said chuckling as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

Rogue instantly returned the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she moved her around his neck, both pulling each other closer.

************************************

"So a big party?" Evan asked grinning.

"No party." Jean said. "She's only been gone a week."

"But she had to live with _them_, Jean." Kurt told her.

"Fine a small party then."

"Absolute no…."

"A small party would be fine." Scott said cutting off Jean who glared at him. "Just a welcome back party for her. Some snacks, some music, and maybe a small cake."

"Cupcakes even." Jamie suggested.

"Fine a small party. But you guys are going to talk to Logan and Ororo about it."

The guys all exchanged a look. They knew they could pass it by Ororo, but Logan was another story. They needed a plan, and fast.


	52. chapter 51

Sallie: Okay you people are evil

Pietro: *bounces off walls from pixie stixs given by Ridea*

Sallie: *sighs* Here's the new chapter

Pietro walked around the corner as his eyes widened and then narrowed. "It was bad enough keeping Bobby from touching Rogue but now he had to keep Lance away. He knew he certainly wasn't having any of those touchy-feely emotions towards the Goth, but she and Ray did make a good couple, still do in fact. He had to think of something fast. A way for rogue to return to the Institute so things could go back to normal again. For all of them.

************************

"A party seems okay to me. No drinking, and no brotherhood got it." Logan said sternly as the teens nodded. "Good, now get."

The teens nodded and scurried quickly out of the Danger Room before Logan made them join his session. "That was easy." Kitty said breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Ja, who woulda thought Logan would agree." Kurt added.

"Well, we have a lot to do since Rogue returns soon. We should tell the younger kids too." Jean said.

************************

Lance and Rogue slowly broke apart. "Well?" Lance asked licking his lips. Her taste lingered still craving for more.

"Ah… ah don` know. Ah felt something` an` ah didn` feel something`. Lance no matter what happens we hafta forget this happened."

"What if I don't want to." He whispered to her.

"Ya don` have a choice an` neither do ah. If it comes ta it we could convince tha professor ta wipe our memories."

"And if those feelings come back after he wipes our memories. Then what? We can't hide them forever."

Rogue sighed. "Ah know, but ah.. ah love Ray an` ya love Kitty. Nothing` can ever change that."


	53. chapter 52

Pietro: Wow-people-really-do-love-me

Sallie: I honestly can't see why. You disappeared on me for how long?"

Pietro: *mumbles*

Sallie: What was that?

Pietro: It-was-only-for-four-months

Sallie *glares*

Pietro watched the two from the hidden corners of his some-what closed door. "He didn't want anything to ruin their friendship, not ever. "So Roguey when do you leave us?" He asked interrupting the not-couple.

"In two days." Rogue told him and glared. "An` don` call me that!"

Pietro smirked. "You know you like it."

"Pietro." Lance said glaring at him. "You need something?"

"Nope just to spend quality time with my two bets buds here." He said putting an arm around each of them. "So what do we do until two days are up huh? I say we get drunk."

Rogue laughed and shook her head. "Forget it."

"Why not?" Pietro asked pouting.

"Cause ah'd be afraid at fahnd out what yer lahke when yer drunk. It's probably worse than when yer hyper."

"We'll never know till we try right?" He said grinning.

"Your giving me a headache." Lance said shrugging Pietro's arm off of his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey I'm hungry yo." Todd said as he saw the three of them enter the living room.

"Order a pizza." Tabitha said tossing him the phone.

Todd looked up hopefully at Lance who sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you had better get something normal for the rest of us."

"Whatever you say." Todd said happily as he pushed the speed dial button for pizza.

"So where's Freddy?" Rogue asked the blonde who was filing her fingernails.

"He's in the kitchen."

Rogue nodded and went into the kitchen.

*********************************

"You two boys okay?" She asked noticing how they both watched Rogue leave the room.

"Yea-fine." Pietro said quickly.

"Yea just great." Lance grumbled.

Tabitha sighed and put down her filer. "You have to get over it Lance. I know you like her but she has a boyfriend and needless to say you have a girlfriend."

"So we'll convince her to go without makeup for a day and see how it changes."

Lance and Pietro exchanged looks and shook their head. "Not a good idea." Todd said as he hung up the phone. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes yo or it's free."

"Why not?" Tabitha asked.

"Have you ever seen Roguey without her makeup on?" Pietro asked the blonde.

"No, she always wore it."

"Once she didn't."

"Okay I don't want to know if you boys could keep your hormones in check."

"Fred no!" They heard from the kitchen and ran in.

*********************************

"Freddy watcha doin` in here?"

Fred jumped and spun around. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"Ah live here."

"I was um.. Just uh.." He stuttered and rogue looked over him and saw baking sheets and cooking ingredients and gave him a quizzical look. "I was baking you cookies to take back for when you leave."

"Fred that's so sweet. Wait when did ya learn at cook?"

"School, I'm taking classes. My teacher says I'm a natural."

"Good, now we just have ta work on yer keeping tha kitchen clean skill." She said looking around at the mess.

"I'm working on that." He showed as he went to open the flour bag, seeing how it wouldn't open so easily he tugged a bit harder.

"Fred no!" Rogue gasped.


	54. chapter 53

Pietro: *bounces of walls* Wahoo!!!!

Sallie: *glares at reviewers (mostly PeomegranateQueen) for sneaking him pixie stix and a double expresso*

Pietro: *swings from chandelier* Whee-this-is-fun!

Sallie: Help…..

The teens entered the kitchen their mouths hung open and their eyes widened. Kit was a mess. Flour covered everything, including the two people in the kitchen. "What happened?" Lance asked trying to remain calm.

"I… um…" Fred said not wanting to get yelled at

"It was an accident." Rogue said wiping the powder of her eyes. "They didn't seal the bag that well."

"So let's clean up this mess." Pietro said.

* * *

Ray looked over the book and groaned. "Nothing."

"What are you looking for?" Jean asked hearing him.

"Something to get Rogue. She comes home in two days and I want to plan a special evening for her just the two of us and I can't think of anything."

"You're looking at a book for romantic dinners? Just how much are you planning on spending?" She asked him.

"Well, Ms. Munroe said she'd cook and Mr. McCoy said he'd rig the Danger Room to look like the perfect place I just can't decide."

"Think of Rogue. You know she's not into those fancy places."

"But I want it to be perfect."

"Ray, I'm sure whatever you choose it will be perfect." She said leaving him to his choice.

He groaned once again and got to his feet and walked downstairs where Kitty was reading. "Um.. Kitty?"

"Yea?" She asked.

"Can I borrow your lap top?"

"Like sure." She said placing a bookmark in her book and went to grab her laptop.


	55. chapter 54

Ray groaned as he rubbed his yes. He was looking up perfect dates. He just wanted ideas of where other guys have took their girlfriends. Most were all fancy, over expensive restaurants. He was about to give up until he saw the perfect one. Grinning he printed it out and returned the lap top to Kitty's room and went to find Mr. McCoy. "Is it possible?"

Mr. McCoy looked over the sheet of paper. It showed a couple having a romantic date next to a lake. "I suppose I could do something similar to this. Would you like day or night time?"

"Night time."

"What else?" He asked taking out a pad of paper and a pen to write it all down.

"Well, the sound of chirping crickets, a beautiful full moon with the light casting over the lake, no mosquitoes or bugs of any kind." Ray said trying to think. "The stars shining brightly. And maybe a swan or two in the lake."

"Swans?" Hank asked stifling a laugh as he looked at his young student.

"Yes, two white swans. And…that should be all I think."

"All right I'll go over the program and make sure everything is as perfect as you want it to be. A small reminder that if you happen to ruin it I can not be held responsible for anything that may happen." he said with a small smile on his face.

Ray chuckled and ran his fingers through his spiked hair. "Yea I know, Mr. Logan already covered that with me. Twice in fact and in truth he was more terrifying then you're being. Most consisted of violence."

"I wasn't speaking of violence. I was speaking of allowing Jamie to be in control of the Control Room, after we get Rogue out of course."

"Great that's defiantly the last thing I want."

************************

"Smells good." Fred said eyeing the boxes of pizza which Todd had just received and of course paid for.

"I hope it's as good as it smells yo."

"Three boxes?" Tabitha asked.

"I did order for all of us." Todd said grinning. "Of course Roguey and I get the first pieces."

"Thanks Todd." Rogue said smiling. "Oh and Todd."

"yea?" He asked.

"DON'T CALL ME ROGUEY!" She hollered causing him to almost drop the boxes and take cover.

"Okay." He said in a small voice.

Lance and Pietro smirked knowing it would be one that would never change about Rogue. Never make her mad. She had the temper to make anyone cower when it did happen.


	56. Chapter 55

Sallie: 300 reviews I'm so happy grins

Pietro: smirks And for 56 chapters you only got 300 people reviewing. That's not a lot, and you've had this story on for almost three years too.

Sallie: well I've been busy and recently was put on crutches again… I hate crutches.

Pietro: Now you can't catch me.

Sallie: glares My aim isn't off.

"Get it?" Kitty asked as Ray had just returned her laptop.

Ray sighed. "I hope so. I don't know why I'm so nervous about this."

"Maybe because your broke her heart into a million like little pieces and you're trying to put them all back together."

Ray chuckled. Yea that could be it. So um.. About you and Lance?"

Kitty sighed and stretched her legs out on her bed. "I think I understand. I mean they were real close before Rogue, you know left them for us."

"Yea I suppose. But thanks for letting me borrow your laptop."

"Any time, just remember if you like end up hurting her I'm coming after you myself."

He nodded. "Understood, Mr. McCoy already threatened to give me a danger room session."

"That's like not so bad." She said as he ehaded towards the door.

"Yea, but with Jamie at the controls."

"Oh."

"Only one more day left." Pietro said the next morning as he glanced at Lance across the table who was more or less just stirring his bowl of cereal rather then eating it.

"Do you have to remind me?"

"He could be doin his annoyin count down of hours, minutes, an seconds." Rogue said coming into the kitchen and looked at the two boys. "Ya enjoy soggy cereal?"

Lance glared at her the best he could and pushed his bowl away. "Shut up."

"Don make me zap ya rock tumbler."

Pietro smirked. "That's our Rogu…." He catches the deadly glance from the southern Goth. "Rogue. I was going to say Rogue."

"Right speedy."

He crossed his arms over his chest and put on his famous smirk, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Rogue and Lance exchanged a look as Lance grabbed his bowl and before the speedster could think or do anything poured it over his head.

"Hey you okay?" Jamie asked as he cautiously entered the room.

"Fine." A cold voice answered.

"Rogue comes back tomorrow."

"I know."

"We're throwing her a welcome back party with cupcakes and everything."

"I heard."

Jamie sighed and moved closer. "I may be young, but I think I know how you feel. You love her, right?" A blue eye glanced at him. "Well Rogue she's well like an older sister to me. She would stick up for me when you guys always put me down and help me with my homework and talked to me or just listened when I was homesick. Just think of her feelings for once instead of your own."

A sigh came from the motionless figure and Jamie stood up to leave. "Hey Jamie."

"Yes?" the twelve year old asked stopping and turned around.

"Thanks."

Jamie grinned. "Your welcome Bobby."


End file.
